Boarding School Blues
by SophieB
Summary: A seventh year Harry/Draco (SLASH) story. Harry has a bad day in which he has a bit of an argument with Draco and a chat with Sirius. And Voldemort sees fit to make an appearance as well as a flustered Lucius. And blood enters the plot. **chapter THREE**
1. Off to the Races

Boarding School Blues ****

BOARDING SCHOOL BLUES (1/?)

Author name: Adenosine

****

Author e-mail: sophia3b@yahoo.com

****

Category: Romance, Drama, Humor, slash

****

Keywords: Harry, Draco, slash, Voldemort, seventh year

****

Spoilers: All the Books

****

Rating: R

****

Summary: Harry starts at Hogwarts and he has plenty to think about. Voldemort has still to be defeated, Sirius is still on the run, Malfoy is still causing problems, and the NEWTS are coming up. And he still has to deal with the usual boarding school problems-teachers, gossip, curfews, crushes…so much to deal with. How will he get it all done in ten short months and still survive to play seeker for the English National team after graduation? It's Elementary, my dear Watson, Elementary. No, it's seventh-year! Ha, ha…sorry. Let's just say Harry's a resourceful boy (and he gets a lot of help).

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

****

A/N: This fic is not meant to be entirely serious and was just a little something I came up with on a cold rainy day to ward off boredom. This _is_ H/D and therefore is slash so if reading about interesting people who happen to be gay bothers you, then please by all means feel free to NOT read this. The rest of you…what's _your_ excuse? I guess I should warn you that there is also a bit of het in here too. And if you do read despite warnings and want to flame, feel free. Go ahead and insult me personally and question my sexuality too if you'd like, hell _I_ do it all the time. Hmm…any more warnings? How about more innuendo than you can shake a stick at…oops, see, there I go again. Anyhow…read, enjoy, and please, review.

****

Boarding School Blues

Chapter 1: Off to the Races

September.

Harry climbed onto the train from Platform 9 ¾, lugging his trunk and his other belongings up after him. 

"Oi Harry, hurry up! It's filling up back here."

Harry waved to the cheerful red head at the end of the long car and started to make his way past the students loitering and chatting in the hall. The going was made slower by his trunk and the large owl cage he was dragging along with it.

"Here Harry, let me give you a hand with that," said a voice from behind him.

Harry looked over his shoulder to find a grinning Hermione Granger looking back at him intently. Harry smiled widely and acquiesced to her offer with a sweep of his arm and an exaggerated bow.

"It's all yours Hermione, oh she of the practical mind."

She furrowed her brows in a stern gaze. 

"Really though Harry, you should have thought of using levitation or a lightening charm. We're _seventh years_ for goodness sake!" 

He could see the playful twinkle in her eye even as she scolded him. 'Same old Hermione,' he thought happily. She took a wand from a bag slung over her shoulder (undoubtedly filled with books for the ride over) and performed a levitation charm. Harry's trunk floated up as light as air and Harry guided it down the train car with Hermione following closely behind. They finally made it into the compartment at the end of the car where Ron was waiting for them along with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. Harry smiled. He was finally back, amongst his friends. This was going to be a great year. 

"Look at what Dean's got!" exclaimed Seamus jumping up from his seat as soon as they entered.

Harry and Hermione looked to the tall dark-skinned boy who had been sitting next to Seamus, as he held up something for them to see.

"Oh my, Congratulations Dean!" said Hermione. 

Harry nodded and smiled, "Yeah, good for you. I knew it would be a Gryffindor."

Dean beamed proudly as he pinned the Head Boy badge back onto his polo shirt.

"Yeah, isn't it great? I knew he would get it. No one deserves it more!" exclaimed Seamus who had reclaimed his seat next to Dean but was bouncing on the cushion excitedly.

"Seamus, it's really not such a big deal, " muttered Dean looking modestly embarrassed.

"Not a big deal? It's a _huge_ deal," replied Seamus spreading his arms out in an expansive gesture to illustrate his point. "Dean's Head Boy. You know what that means, don't you?" he grinned widely and continued not waiting for an answer, "Dean is Head Boy, which means Draco Malfoy is not!"

Harry's eyes lit up with the realization. 

Last year Malfoy had incessantly bragged to anyone who would listen and even to those who wouldn't that he would be Head Boy. He had claimed perfect grades, the captainship of his House Quidditch team, and an ace up his sleeve, which everyone knew stood for a rich father who had only to make a generous donation (read bribe) to the committee of school governors to sway their decision in favor of a certain silvery haired Slytherin. But obviously it hadn't worked out the way Malfoy had planned, for he was not Head Boy. 

"That's right! He's not. This is great!" said Harry with a cackle, some of Seamus's excitement rubbing off on him. 

"Isn't it though? Leaves me free to spend my time on more important occupations."

Everyone in the compartment turned to the look towards the owner of the invading drawl, their faces masks of contempt, knowing instinctively whom exactly the voice belonged to. Draco Malfoy smirked in his regular condescending manner at the compartment of Gryffindors. 

"What do you want Malfoy?" growled Ron automatically. 

He'd only been asking the same question for the past six years, never once getting a straight answer, not that anyone would expect one. But it had become second nature to ask. Just like Malfoy's little start of the year social visit had become second nature. 

"Why Weasel, I only wished to greet my fellow students as we begin our annual journey back to Hogwarts. This _is_ our last year together after all. And we _are_ one big happy family _aren't_ we?" he said with a sneer.

"I'll thank god it's the last year we need to spend with _you_ Malfoy, and if we're one big family then _you're_ the crazy albino cousin three times removed," said Seamus plainly. 

"Oh, I'm sorry Finnegan," Draco drawled in reply, "I think you have me confused with one of Weasley's relations. He's the only one with a family that inbred."

Ron jumped up from the bench, "Shut up Malfoy!"

Draco leaned up against the frame of the door and crossed his arms, ignoring the aggravated red head, as he continued to smirk into the cabin. 

"Christ Weasley, one would think you'd have come up with a better comeback by now. You've only had six years to think of one," he quipped examining the perfectly manicured nails of his pale left hand.

Ron clenched his fists and jaw simultaneously as a deep flush started to climb up his cheeks. Harry could see the warning signs. Ron was about to blow. 

"Malfoy get out of here," said Harry in an urgent tone.

"No, I don't think I will. Not without doing what I came to do."

"And what was that?" asked Hermione before she could stop herself.

Malfoy pushed off the frame and turned to her, grinning evilly.

"Why, I just wanted to congratulate our new Head Boy, Dean here," he said turning his cold gaze to Dean. "Congratulations Thomas. Enjoy it while you can." 

Dean frowned deeply as he stared at the Slytherin. 

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?" blurted out Seamus. "This isn't some kind of muggle movie. 'Enjoy it while you can.' _Really_!"

Draco scowled at the incredulous looking sandy haired blonde. 

"You _idiot_. All of you," he turned his gaze to the rest of the group, "don't you realize what is going to happen? Do you actually think it matters who's Head Boy right now? Head Boy won't count for anything when the new power rises. Or Head Girl for that matter," he said turning to Hermione. He smirked. "Fitting really, though isn't it? Mudblood rulers over a filthy muggle-loving school."

"Hey!" screeched Seamus in outrage.

"Shut up and get out!" cried Harry.

But Malfoy was already out. And plastered up against the opposite wall of the carriage where Ron had pinned him. Ron laid a punch into Draco's side and then another into his stomach. Draco too surprised and now too overcome to respond merely grunted as Ron's fist flew into him. Before Ron could do much more damage, hands pulled him off of Draco, and the smaller boy slumped to the ground where no one paid him any attention much to his chagrin. 

The group of Gryffindors surrounded one of the railway ushers who now had Ron by the collar of his shirt. More people crowded around the fringes of the group, bustling to see what all the excitement was about, causing the narrow hall to fill, and leaving little room to move around. 

The usher waved a majority of the students away, "Nothing to see here. Get back to your compartments," and turned to Ron. "Now young man, if you would explain to me what exactly happened." 

Ron opened his mouth to explain, but was interrupted by a groan. They all looked down to find a thoroughly trampled and jostled looking Malfoy slumped there. 

"Some help?" he groaned holding his stomach. 

The usher looked to Harry and Hermione. They sighed simultaneously and went to help the boy up. 

"You did this?" asked the usher turning back to Ron. 

"I didn't hit him _that_ hard," answered Ron derisively. 

"He had a good reason, sir. Malfoy was taunting us. He called Hermione and Dean Mudbloods," explained Seamus.

"Is this true?" asked the usher. 

Five heads nodded in affirmation while Malfoy stood with Harry's support, glaring at nothing in particular.

"Was anyone else involved?"

"They were _all_ involved," replied Draco helpfully. 

He accompanied the comment with an exaggerated sweep of his arm in a wide semicircle, which caused him to nearly topple over, forcing him to grab onto Harry's arm for dear life. 

Harry scowled at him as if he was some sort of parasite, a tick, or no, perhaps a leech. Draco scowled back holding on tighter. 'Yes, definitely a leech,' thought Harry. He turned to the usher. 

"No sir. No one else was involved."

The usher nodded. 

"Well, I will have to report this behavior to the school. Fist fighting will not be tolerated on the Hogwarts Express. Now all of you back to your compartment." 

Everyone filed back into the compartment except for Harry. Hermione popped her head back out of the doorway.

"Coming, Harry?" she inquired.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a bit."

Hermione nodded and retreated back in to the compartment, and Harry turned to the usher.

"What do I do with him?" he asked.

"Is he alright?" asked the usher.

"He's fine. He's probably even faking it to get attention."

"Hmm…if he doesn't need a doctor then—."

"_Hello_, I'm right here," interrupted Draco indignantly, "You can ask me you know. And I'm fine. I don't need a doctor and I am NOT faking it." He threw a dark look at Harry, "I am just having a bit of trouble walking. I think someone stepped on my ankle while I was on the ground."

"All right then. Both of you get back in the compartment."

"But I can't go in there," whined Draco. 

Harry enthusiastically nodded his agreement.

"I don't see why not. Besides, I don't believe there are any other seats left in the other compartments. You'll have to sit there," said the usher.

"But you've seen what they've done to me. God knows what more damage they'll inflict if you put me back in with them. I'll be in danger," Draco said in his best pitifully innocent voice, which was quite pitiful indeed.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry…oh wait, here's a seat," the usher said waving into a compartment down the hall. 

Two heads popped out past the doorway, one a very puggish looking one with over teased and spritzed blonde hair (with roots!) and the other, a slightly prettier one, giggling incessantly.

"Hi Dracey. I missed you _sooooo_ much this summer. Come on sit with us and I can tell you _all_ about my vacation," squealed Pansy Parkinson waving at him.

"Yeah Dracey. Come on over. We'll have _sooooo_ much fun," added Blaise Zabini. 

Draco heard what sounded like a whole army of girls giggling in reply back in the compartment. 

"It's your choice," said the usher.

"Maybe I could just sit in the hall. I'd probably be happier," sighed Draco sadly.

"Maybe I should just dump you out the window. It would probably make everyone happier," offered Harry cheerfully causing Draco to scowl at him for the umpteenth time that day.

"Sorry, against regulation. All passengers must be seated in compartments during travel," explained the usher as he headed down the hall to the next car.

Draco looked at Harry. Harry looked at Draco and sighed. 

"Okay, I suppose you can come sit with us. I have to take pity on you. No one deserves to be marooned in a compartment with Pansy and her gang, though if anyone did deserve it, it would probably be you."

"Thanks Potter. I'm touched. Really. Though I'll have to agree with you on Pansy. No one deserves that fate." 

"Okay, well let's hurry and go then."

Draco let go of Harry's arm and wrapped his own around Harry's shoulder. Harry hooked his arm under Draco's and around his middle to support him. They limped quickly to the compartment, amidst cries of, "Where are you going Draceyyyy?" and, "Oh poo, come back Dracey!"

Harry stopped abruptly at the door and turned his head to face Draco.

"Now you don't say anything, do anything, or look at anyone. Got it?"

"Okay Potter. Whatever you say," said Draco with a short laugh. Harry continued to stare sternly at the blonde.

"You're not kidding?" asked Draco uncertainly.

Harry stared and said nothing.

"Shit, how am I expected not to look at anyone? You might just as well blindfold me, gag me, and bind me," said Draco disbelievingly.

"Be my pleasure," said Harry simply as the corners of his mouth turned up in a grin that Draco had difficulty interpreting as anything but predatory.

Draco, taken aback by Harry's gaze, quickly found himself agreeing to 'play nice' with the other Gryffindors.

Just as Harry reached for the latch a dark blurry figure appeared through the frosted opaque glass window in the cabin door. The door slid open. Dean stood on the other side looking quizzically at the pair.

Harry sighed.

"He has to sit with us 'cause there's no room elsewhere."

Dean nodded and stepped aside to make room for them. Harry got a sturdier grip of Draco and quickly dragged him through the doorway to the nearest empty seat. This happened to be right next to Hermione who looked scandalized at having the unruly Slytherin placed in such proximity to her. Harry looked at her apologetically and took his place in between Draco and the window. Ron and Seamus looked up from the Quidditch magazine they were reading together, with a look of surprise and anger on their faces.

"What's _he_ doing here?" demanded Ron.

Draco smirked.

"I can be wherever I want Weasley," he explained.

"Well I doubt you _want_ to be here. Anyhow _we_ most definitely do not want you to be here. So what gives?" said Seamus.

"All the other compartments were full. Don't worry I talked to him. He won't bother us, _will_ you?" said Harry turning to Draco giving him his darkest most intimidating glare. 

Needless to say Draco was not impressed. He smirked back at the black haired boy.

"Yes Dear. Whatever you say," he said in a mockingly sweet tone scooting closer to Harry.

Harry glowered at the insolent blonde.

"I'm serious," he growled.

"Don't worry Harry. I'll take care of him if he tries anything," said Ron enthusiastically pounding a fist into his palm.

"Oh Merlin!" shrieked Hermione. "Don't you even think about it Ron! You've already gotten in trouble. School hasn't even started yet."

"Oh-oh. Look what you've done Ron," muttered Seamus. "We only just gotten her to shut up about this before you came in," he explained to Harry who nodded in understanding.

"For goodness sake! We haven't even left the station yet! If you even _think_ about doing something stupid like that Ronald Weasley…and stop doing that, you look silly, like an anorexic Crabbe and Goyle! Really…"

Ron stopped punching and placed his hands in his lap sheepishly.

"Who knows what they'll do to you when we get back to school. You've no need to go adding more to it. And furthermore—."

"_Please_ Hermione. Give it a rest. I only meant that if he got out of hand. I'm not going to do anything okay? I'm sorry!" said Ron looking decently cowed down and chastised. He crossed his arms to brood but quickly tired of it and turned back to the magazine along with Seamus. 

The carriage lurched at that moment as the train started moving. Harry stared out the window as they moved past the platform. Draco looked at him. This trip was getting boring already. Draco, determined to entertain himself, turned to Hermione, who was still shaking her head at Ron (he was oblivious as usual), and decided to start a conversation. 

"Not bad Granger. I'm quite impressed," he said throwing a nod towards Ron.

"Oh, Ron's not so bad. You just have to know how to handle him. He's basically just a big cuddly puppy, not so tough as he likes to pretend," she found herself explaining. Realizing whom she was talking to, she blushed, "Er…I mean, shut up Malfoy. Ron could pulverize you and I should let him too, except that he'd get in trouble."

"Sounds like you keep a pretty tight leash on your 'puppy.' I'm starting to feel a bit sorry for the poor Weasel."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

"Let's get this straight. If Weasley's your puppy then you must be his…bitch?" he continued attempting to bait her further.

She clenched her hands into fists, rage gleaming in eyes shining angrily.

"Shut up Malfoy!" She screeched, clearly having had enough of his insults.

Draco smirked, having achieved his desired results. This is all too _easy_, he mused.

Harry turned from the window and decided it was time to intercede.

"Is hurting people all you can do Malfoy? You promised you wouldn't do this. So apologize to her, NOW!" he said with authority.

"You can't tell me what to do, Potter," Draco informed Harry calmly.

Harry looked at him sternly and Draco stared back.

"Apologize!"

"No!"

Harry, without thinking, gave him a kick in the leg.

"Ooooooohhhh. Christ what was that for?" cried Draco grabbing his already swollen ankle, clearly in pain.

Harry started.

"Oh, Malfoy…I forgot…I'm sorry!" he said worriedly. Then he remembered why he'd kicked Malfoy in the first place.

"Now will you apologize? I can do that again you know," he threatened.

Draco, recovering from the assault, glared at Harry.

"Fine. I'm sorry."

"Look at her, not me. And address her by her name…her _first_ name. Show a little respect Malfoy," Harry said cockily. Getting Draco Malfoy to apologize to someone was a very heady experience.

Draco's glare intensified, but he valued his body very much so he turned to the angry witch sitting next to him.

"I'm sorry, Hermione."

"That's okay. I forgive you," said Hermione with delight.

Draco crossed his arms and pouted. She smirked.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen."

Draco looked up at her and shrugged carelessly.

"Oh well, you know what they say Granger. The meek shall inherit the earth." 

Hermione snorted, "Ha. You, Draco Malfoy, meek? There's a laugh."

"Whatever you say Granger," he said with a sigh.

"What? No witty derogatory comeback? Who are you and what have you done with the prick we all love to hate?" she said sarcastically.

"It's still me."

"I'm amazed and astounded."

"Pretty tame when he's in pain isn't he Hermione?" said Harry.

"I'll say," she replied somewhat incredulously.

"I think I like you this way Malfoy," said Harry grinning at the incapacitated blonde.

"Which way, tame or in pain?" asked Draco with a wry smirk.

"_Both_." Once again Harry gave the boy an odd grin.

Draco scooted towards Hermione. 

"Malfoy what are you doing? Get away from me. This is _my_ part of the bench," she screeched. 

"Children, children, please. You wouldn't want Uncle Harry to have to punish you, now would you?"

Draco raised an elegant eyebrow at the raven-haired boy grinning like a fool next to him.

"You know, sometimes I wonder about you Potter," said Draco shaking his head. "But I'm sure the Mudblood here can tell me all your little kinks."

"Don't call me Mudblood," said Hermione.

She kicked him lightly in the ankle to emphasize her point, the point being that she was not to be trifled with.

"OWWW!" Draco howled in pain.

"And I don't know _any_ of Harry's kinks, let alone all of them. Now, behave," she warned.

"I should have taken my chances out the window," muttered Draco. 

Hermione threw him a confused look while Harry just sniggered. Ron, Seamus, and Dean continued to pay no attention, so deeply were they engrossed in their conversation about broomsticks. 

Draco shrugged and leaned back against the seat. 

"I really don't see what the problem is with saying Mudblood. It's what you are, isn't it?" he started conversationally.

Hermione rolled her eyes. 

"No it is not what I am. I am muggle-born. And even more so, I am a witch. And even more I am a human being who deserves respect and compassion."

"You go girl," said Harry.

Hermione glared at him.

"Okay. So you're a human being. And you're a witch and a muggle-born. But I'm a _pureblood_. Which makes me a better wizard than you, which makes me a better human being than you, which makes me overall better than you which means I can call you any bloody damn thing I well please!" 

Draco smiled haughtily at her, proud of his seamless logic and so blatantly brilliant intellect. 

Hermione glared daggers at him. 

Draco, seemingly unaware of Hermione's murderous intent, decided to go on and prove his statement, "Right, Mud-bmlphf?" 

Harry threw a pleading glance at Hermione and she grudgingly put down the twelve hundred paged Arithmancy book she was about to slam over Draco's head. Harry released his hand from Draco's mouth as soon as the danger had passed. 

"Why'd you have to go and do that?" whined Draco. 

"Shut up. That was the second time I've saved your arse today. Be grateful I have a heart," he said in exasperation. 

"Yeah right," muttered Draco rubbing his ankle gingerly. 

"Do everyone, including yourself, a favor and go to sleep Malfoy," Harry said with a deep tired sigh. 

Draco scowled, "Fine. I was about to anyway." 

He leaned back and closed his eyes instantly dozing off. After about an hour he was still asleep as Harry and Hermione played ping-pong with his head. Currently the ball was in Harry's court. 

"Ugh, my shoulder is falling asleep," Harry complained. 

He pushed Draco onto Hermione's shoulder. 

"_Haaarry_, stop. I don't want him on me." 

She pushed him back. 

"And I do?" countered Harry pushing him back. "It's your turn anyway. He's been on me for at least fifteen minutes." 

Hermione made a face, "But he drools in his sleep," and she pushed him back to Harry. 

"Oh great so I get to have him drool all over me?" 

Ron looked up from the game of exploding snap he was playing with Seamus and Dean. 

"Why don't you guys just lean him back against the head board?" he suggested. 

"Because he doesn't _stay_ there," snapped Harry in annoyance. 

Just then they heard the scuffle of steps running towards them. The steps stopped outside their compartment, and then the door slid open. 

"What's the matter Neville?" asked Hermione. 

Neville stooped over in the doorway to catch his breath and then looked up with a look of abject terror written all across his face. 

"I-it was horrible. They m-made me do things. T-terrible things," he stammered. 

"Who Neville? What happened?" asked Dean. 

"Pansy and the Slytherin girls." 

They all nodded knowingly. 

"I-I-they made me do Teen Witch Weekly relationship quizzes, and-and they made me 

p-paint their toe nails." 

He burst into sobs. 

"It was horrible. I only got away because she eventually realized that she didn't know me and that I wasn't a Slytherin. She threw me out. It was one of the happiest moments of my life. You know she read me my horoscope. 'Beware of the snake pit. Lest they tempt you to stay, heed these words and run, run the other way.' I'll never doubt divination ever again!" 

He paused, looking around the compartment. 

"No seats?" 

"Well Malfoy's asleep anyway. Why not just roll him onto the floor?" suggested Ron. 

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and shrugged. They lifted Malfoy off the seat and slumped him ever so gently to the floor in between the two benches, where he curled up and started to snore contentedly. Neville sat down in the empty seat and started a conversation with Hermione about carnivorous plants of the _Drosophyllum_ genus. Harry started to work on his eight scroll summer potions essay of which he'd only finished one and a half scrolls, and the other three busied themselves with the eternal debate of football vs. Quidditch, leaving their potions homework for until the very last minute (which is when one gets the most satisfaction out of doing homework). And Draco continued to snooze there on the floor for the remainder of the trip.

****

A/N #2: Well, thanks for reading. Is anyone else but me wondering what happened to Crabbe and Goyle, I like those guys. Anyhow, hope it wasn't too bad or boring _or_ painful, and if it was, please, TELL ME. Then I can try not to put you through the same thing again in the next chapter. Speaking of which (I am THE segway goddess!), in the next chapter we arrive in Hogsmeade, Sleeping Beauty (read Draco Malfoy) wakes up, Harry is confused and angsty, Dumbledore is himself, and there's a muggle. Oh, and so much more. So, thanks again, and please review!

-SophieB.


	2. Beautiful Day, Fast Track

BOARDING SCHOOL BLUES (2/?) 

**Author name: Adenosine**

**Author e-mail: sophia3b@yahoo.com******

**Category: Romance**

**Keywords: Harry, Draco, slash, Voldemort, seventh year**

**Spoilers: All the Books**

**Rating: R**

**Summary: Harry starts at Hogwarts and he has plenty to think about.  Voldemort has still to be defeated, Sirius is still on the run, Malfoy is still causing problems, and the NEWTS are coming up.  And he still has to deal with the usual boarding school problems-teachers, gossip, curfews, crushes…so much to deal with.  How will he get it all done in ten short months and still survive to play seeker for the English National team after graduation? It's Elementary, my dear Watson, Elementary.  No, it's seventh-year! Ha, ha…sorry.  Let's just say Harry's a resourceful boy (and he gets a lot of help).**

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get out (school).  If anyone's still interested the next one will be out in two weeks (school again).  After that they'll come more frequently.  Robert Burns' 'My Luve is Like a Red Red Rose' is dedicated to my 9th grade cultural studies teacher and her love of Haggis.  I apologize to Scotsmen everywhere for my pathetic stereotypes.  I apologize to the readers for making this so long and boring.  It will get better next chapter.  I apologize to me for forcing myself to write through a block instead of waiting it out.  I deserve everything I get.  Quick plug, read "The Trouble with Harry" at AstronomyTower.org.  It's the better fic.  Read and Review please.  Thanks at the end.******

Boarding School Blues 

**Chapter 2: Beautiful Day, Fast Track**

Draco awoke to find himself on the floor of a train.  He was confused for a moment, but then remembered he was on the Hogwarts Express.  He was going to school.  He fell asleep in the compartment on the way there.  But that still didn't explain what he was doing on the floor.  Or where everyone else was.  

He sat up and noticed that the train was not moving and all the trunks and things were gone from under the seats.  

_We must have already arrived then.  He got up limping and looked out the window onto the platform of, sure enough, Hogsmeade station.  So they'd left him there, eh?  _

It was oddly reminiscent of the end of fourth year when they'd cursed the begeebers out of him and he'd found himself alone when he came to, sore and angry.  Except that he wasn't so sore now, except for the slight stiffness one experiences from sleeping on the hard floor.  

And he wasn't so angry either, just a bit peeved that he'd have to hop on his ankle to get to the carriage to Hogwarts, with no one to aid him.  It had been nice to have someone there to help even if it _was Potter and his mudblood friend Granger.  They made decent enough servants, though not quite as obedient as they should be.  His ankle throbbed in remembrance of the fact.  It served him right to agree to sit with them in the first place.  He must have temporarily lost his mind.  Or the pain of his foot had blinded him to his actions.    _

Dusting himself off, he limped over to the steps and hopped down to the platform.  He didn't think about his trunks.  Those would already be cared for and waiting in his dorm as they were every year.  He made his way limping off the platform, past the small Hogsmeade welcome cart, and down the front steps out of the station.  The road out front was quite quiet and peaceful which caused Draco some distress as that meant that it was also quite deserted.  

No groups of students bustled everywhere.  No horseless carriages lined up waiting to take the anxious and eager bunch back to the school.  No half-giant oaf Hagrid stood shouting for first years.  All there was was a pruney old man sitting on one of the wooden benches set up before the station entrance, smoking a pipe and eying Draco suspiciously

Draco wouldn't have been surprised if a tumbleweed suddenly rolled across the street as in some of the western films he'd seen on the telly he'd once smuggled into his room and charmed out of curiosity.  

He looked over the little town to the castle in the backdrop.  The sun was just getting ready to set, casting a cheerful orange halo over the sparse clouds and a bleary late summer haze upon the land.

"Hmph.  They left without me," mused Draco absently.

He thought about this for a moment in conjunction with the fact that his ankle hurt, the castle was over two kilometers away and he had no way to get there except by foot.  His pale eyebrows furrowed into an angry 'V'.

"They left without me!"

Draco may not have been too angry before, but no one could mistake that to be the case now.

"They left WITHOUT ME!  Those bastards.  They can't leave without _me!" he hollered. _

He quickly realized these were all mute points as they could leave without him, and indeed they had.  _What do I do now? he wondered.  The answer was quite simple and his thoughts took no time at all to relay the reply.  __Walk.  _

He groaned miserably.

The old man threw him a wry glance and hopped on the bicycle he happened to have handy, pedaling mockingly past Draco and off down the street.

Draco huffed and preened himself as if he were a ruffled bird, straightening his expensive (though now thoroughly wrinkled) robes and smoothing down his platinum locks.  He turned towards the road to Hogwarts.  Muttering darkly about 'that dumb ol' Potter,' 'stupid cold-hearted Gryffindors,' and 'avenging besmirched familial honor,' he stomped off angrily down the path.  Of course all this stomping about disturbed his ankle further, the pain angering him even more yet forcing him to take daintier steps as he slowly limped along the side of the road.

***

"Oof.  Get off Ron!" cried Hermione finding the red headed boy in her lap.

The carriage rattled and bumped down the dusty road, jostling its occupants about.  The road showed signs of wear indicative of use over countless years.  Potholes and ruts made the ride particularly bumpy.  An encounter with one of the larger furrows found the students falling over each other.

"Sorry Hermione," said Ron smiling down at her.

"Damn this ride gets worse every year.  I don't remember it being this bad first year.  Do you?" asked Dean disentangling himself from Seamus on the floor.

"Nope.  It's not so bad though.  We're almost there.  At least Malfoy's not here right?"

"Ever the optimist Hermione," Seamus smiled.  "Speaking of ferret-boy…Hey did anyone notice that no Slytherins came to help Malfoy back there on the train?"

"Yes, and Crabbe and Goyle were missing too," observed Hermione.

"Wonder why," said Dean looking thoughtfully out the small window.

"Maybe they left to go join Voldemort," said Harry.

Ron and Seamus flinched a bit.  It had been three years since the Dark Lord had regained his body, but they had still to completely overcome the nervousness at hearing his name.  Voldemort hadn't been active for a while.  There was no word of terror across the countryside, and it was widely accepted that he was currently out of the country.  But the reaction the name of the Dark Lord elicited wasn't so much due to fear as much as it was a conditioned response.  Dean and Hermione didn't experience it as much, being muggle-born.  They hadn't been raised to avoid the name since childhood.  At least Ron no longer got upset whenever Harry would say it so casually, though he still avoided saying it himself whenever he could.

"Then why's Malfoy still here?" pondered Dean.

"Who knows?  Maybe he's a spy.  Or maybe he's already a Death Eater.  Or maybe he doesn't want to be one, though that one is hard to imagine.  This is Malfoy after all," said Harry shrugging, ever the authority on anything to do with the Dark Lord.

"Yeah.  I wonder what he meant by all that stuff he was saying.  You know, 'Head Boys and Girls don't matter,' and all that rot," said Seamus, a small worried frown playing across his face.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it.  He's probably just jealous of Dean and Hermione," said Harry, ever the authority on anything to do with Malfoy.

Harry was an authority on many things, everyone knew.  It was all chalked up to experience, and Harry had plenty of experience dealing with these sorts of problems.  He had faced off with Voldemort in some form or another five times already.  This was why he could be so casual with it all.  While others worried about the coming of the Dark Lord, he put it to the back of his mind and tried to live his life as normally as he could.  He didn't need to be reminded of Lord Voldemort because the thought was always there.  It was so familiar that he could easily ignore it for the most part.  

"That's right!  I bet he was jealous.  Hey we never got to rub it in," said Ron sadly.

"No Ron of course not, you had already attacked him by then remember?" scolded Hermione.

"Oh yeah."

"No worries, we have all year to rub it in his face," consoled Dean.

"Too right.  I can't wait," said Seamus as they reached the castle.  

The four friends hopped out of the carriage and made their way up the front steps with the rest of their peers, and through the great wooden double doors of Hogwarts.

***

Draco found the going to be extremely slow.  Normally, walking a few kilometers would have been barely a workout.  Hell, he could probably make it in less than ten minutes.  And he was used to it.  Just to walk from one end of the park like grounds to the other at Malfoy Manor was a distance of a little over two kilometers, and he's spent countless summers taking _those walks.  Not that his father approved of him walking about the grounds like that.  His father didn't appreciate that sort of 'idle' behavior when there was work to be done, illegal spells to learn, Dark Lords to impress.  Still, Draco managed to take the walks anyway.  He found they gave him time to think about anything and everything that happened to be on his mind, more often than not that thing being how to show up a certain unbeatable Seeker._

But now his muscles were straining and his back hurt as he gingerly hopped along, stopping every few meters to curse his ankle and every Gryffindor he could think of, but one in particular.

"Damn Potter," he mumbled to the empty road.  "Always making a fool of me.  Always getting away with things.  What a hypocrite.  What a complete Gryffindor.  Too stuck up to even help someone out and then he goes prancing about like he's the bloody be all end all purveyor of righteousness.  Bloody git…" he trailed off frowning.  

He couldn't help but be a bit hurt that Harry had left him in this situation.  They were enemies, but Harry was the good guy.  He was supposed to help everyone.  Even Draco Malfoy.  He was supposed to be indiscriminating and kind and caring.  Did even Harry think he was so bad that the raven-haired Gryffindor wouldn't help him in his time of need?  Not that he cared what Harry Potter thought of course.  Not in the least.  

_Some bloody hero, thought Draco with no small amount of disgust.  _

"Well he'll pay.  Oh Merlin, will he ever pay!"  

He kicked a small pebble and continued to limp down the road.  The sun was starting to sink low.  The tall spires of the castle in the distance appeared to pierce the glowing orb as it bled out across the sky, a lovely deep scarlet laced with oranges and pinks.  A blanket of violet embroidered with sparkling stars settled above the sunset.  It was definitely getting late.  Draco cursed the disappearing sun and the silver moon just emerging to take its place and limped to a stump at the side of the road.  

Tired and hurting he plopped himself down to rest.  He was greatly annoyed, which was understandable.  Having slept through the whole trip, he had not had the chance to eat anything.  Now he was terribly hungry.  And tired.  And in pain, and to top it off the dust from the road was making his nose itch.  He wondered if he was going to be stuck out on the road all night, as it would surely take him that long to limp all the way, and if anyone would even care enough to come looking for him if he didn't show up for the feast.  Knowing the Slytherins, and he did considering he himself was one, he doubted it.  His stomach growled at the thought of the welcoming feast and he scowled in disgust at himself for being such a weakling that a little thing like hunger should bother him.  

He kicked a stone in the dust, which went skipping over the road with a great  'clunk' and then an equally great 'clink.'  Draco looked up to find that the sound had been made not by the rock but by a strange looking carriage type contraption clinking and clunking up the road towards him.  He easily recognized this as a car (bright lad that he was), or more accurately, a beat up little lorry carrying a load of what appeared to be sheep.  

"A muggle?  What's a muggle doing here?" he asked the growing darkness around him.  

Much to Draco's horror the truck slowed and pulled to a stop in front of where he sat by the side of the road.  The driver, a grisly old man with short graying hair and dressed in a dingy white shirt under a pair of worn coveralls, called out.

"Oi, ye the'r."  

"Who me?" Draco asked stupidly.  

"Aye, come 'ere."  

Draco looked around nervously and got to his feet.  He limped to the lorry and stood supporting himself on the door.  

"I've appeared ta 'ave goot mysel' a bit los'.  Could ye kindly tell me where 'boots I may be?" asked the man.  

"Um…Scotland?" replied Draco unsure of what to say.  

He wasn't too informed of the muggle towns about this area and 'outskirts of Hogsmeade,' most likely would have been quite confusing as would have been, 'on the road to Hogwarts.'  

"Aye, I know tha' lad.  Where 'boots in Scotland?"  

"Er…" 

"Or, where migh' the'r be a phone aboot?  Need ta call in."  

Draco got an idea.  He wasn't much for hitching rides with strangers but in his current condition he felt he didn't have much choice.  The fact that this was a muggle and a dirty one at that would just have to be overlooked for the present time.  

"Er…sir.  There's a phone up the road about a kilometer or so.  I'm heading that way…if I could er...get a ride, I could show you."  

"A'righ than, hop in tha other side the'r."  

Draco limped to the other side of the lorry.  He opened the door only to come face to face with a big black shaggy dog.  The dog took one look at him and bared its teeth with a vicious growl.  Draco jumped back and looked to the man.  

"Din'na worry the'r lad.  I's jus' me sheepdug.  He won' hurt ye."  

"I'm not sitting in there with that thing," stated Draco indignantly.  

"Come now.  He'll no' bite."  

Draco stared incredulously at the man.  

"Or ye could sit in tha back," offered the man patiently.  

"What, with the sheep?" Draco gasped horrified.  

"Aye." 

Draco glared at the sheep in the back and the dog in turn.  Deciding that sitting with sheep was the more undignified of the two he cautiously climbed into the cab.  The engine clanked and they were off rattling down the road.  Draco was quickly starting to regret being born as the man (who's name he'd found was 'Jim') talked his ear off about neighbors' weddings, foot and mouth disease, muggle politics and other things Draco didn't pretend to understand or ever care to.  The dog had settled itself in Draco's lap and would growl every time he shifted on the seat.  It was highly uncomfortable and a bit unnerving as well.  

The truck appeared to have rubber bands for shocks as every rut or dip in the road caused him to hit his head on the ceiling of the cab.  The seat cushion was not too comfortable as there were tears all over the vinyl where the straw could be seen poking out along with a spring here and there.  The man popped a tape into the deck.  The grainy sound of what Jim described as 'real' music, and, "no' this rook n' roll stuff ye childern list'n ta these days," flooded the cabin.  That in itself was torture enough, but as Jim started to sing along, "O, my luve is like a red, red rose…" Draco had had enough and was just about ready to kick out the door and roll out of the moving vehicle double-O-seven style.  

It was only luck that saved Draco the trouble as he saw the turn off to Hogwarts up ahead.  There was a visible path leading up the hill to the castle but it wouldn't do to lead a muggle up there even if he couldn't actually see the castle due to the wards.  Draco thought for a moment.  

"Stop!"  

The muggle Jim slammed on the brakes throwing Draco and the dog forward.  The dog yelped and bit him as he was squished in between the boy and the dash.  

"Aahh!" screamed Draco.  "It bit me!"  

Muggle Jim looked unimpressed.  

"Wha' di' we stop 'ere fir, in tha middle o' nowh're?  So where's 'his phone?"  

Draco looked at him blankly.  

"Thanks for the ride."  

With that he threw open the door and ran.

***

The hall was full of happy hungry students.  The sorting was completed and the first years sat at their respective tables, waiting with the rest of their housemates for the legendary Welcoming Feast of which they had heard so much about from their parents and the older students on the train.  Now only Dumbledore's yearly speech remained before the food would start to appear on their plates.  The lively bunch calmed down to a whisper as the Headmaster rose to give his address.

"A few announcements before we tuck in.  In light of recent information I have received, Hogsmeade weekends will be cancelled until further notice.  Yes Mr. Finnigan, even for the seventh years.  I will tell you this precaution does indeed have to do with Voldemort.  And despite what the papers or the Ministry might say, I do believe, in fact I am certain that Voldemort is in the country."

Gasps of surprise and horror sounded throughout the room, as Dumbledore continued.

"As every year it is against the rules to be out after curfew and the Forbidden Forest is off limits at all times.  I hope you will consider your safety and act accordingly and smartly this year.  I think you will understand that the consequences for breaking these rules have been increased.  Be assured you are all safe here.  The Professors and the staff are all well equipped to handle the situation and talk if you wish to voice any fears or worries you may possess.  We will have a good and productive school year and life will continue as usual if we are aware of ourselves and our surroundings.  I do not wish to frighten you, only make you aware of what is happening so you may conduct your lives accordingly.  On a happier note, the Yule Ball, Halloween Feast and Christmas and New Years celebrations will continue as scheduled, as will Quidditch and other school activities.  That is all…and everyone be sure to try the goblin pie.  It's quite delicious."  

Food started to appear in the plates as it did every year and pumpkin juice flowed to the brims of their large goblets.  Gasps and squeals of delight could be heard from where most of the first years were seated as Dumbledore's words were temporarily forgotten.  Harry watched the little witches and wizards and couldn't help but be reminded of the first time he had experienced the mystery and enchantment of Hogwarts cuisine.  Dining a la apparition was only the beginning of the wonders he had found at this place.  

Six years come and gone.  Six years with these people who felt like family.  Six years of new experiences and adventures.  And despite those often horrific 'adventures,' they were the six happiest years of his life.  Many students could probably say the same, but they could never really mean it as much as Harry did.  Hogwarts had been his refuge, his home.  And now here he was.  His last year.  It was an odd feeling and he felt a twinge of envy towards the new arrivals.

"Hey Harry.  You okay?  You look a bit dazed."

Harry looked across the table to Neville and smiled.

"No I'm fine.  Just thinking.  You know…reminiscing."  

He nodded his head towards the first years who were now pointing at the enchanted ceiling and eagerly talking amongst themselves.

"I know it's weird isn't it?  Feels like yesterday I was sitting in that boat looking up at the castle for the first time.  I was so relieved that I'd gotten accepted."  

He looked at the eleven year olds, slipping into a daze not unlike the one he had just pulled Harry out of.

"Well I hope the little buggers know how lucky they are," chimed in Seamus who happened to be eaves dropping as Seamus was wont to do from time to time.  "You two better get eating though, no point in reminiscing your last Welcoming Feast away.  And your food is getting cold."

Seamus had a point there.  Harry and Neville forgot their little trip down memory lane and dug in.  As the fifth course was served, Harry took a look around the Great Hall.  He looked over to the Ravenclaw table out of habit.  Cho Chang was no longer there of course, as she had graduated last year with the rest of the class of '97.  Harry sighed.  

He never had gotten up the courage to ask her out.  He was surprised he had even had the bollocks to ask her to the Yule Ball in fourth year.  After Cedric though, any further action was definitely out of the question.  It would have been awkward.  But Harry had continued to admire the pretty ebony-haired Ravenclaw Seeker from afar.  He turned his attention to the rest of the tables.  There was Justin Fitch-Fletchley who was always a good sport and up for anything new.  Ernie McMillan who pretended to know more than he did but was always good-natured when he was proved wrong.  Eloise Midgen, still as spotty as ever.  Hannah Abbot, a fine Chaser.  If Harry liked anyone besides Cho it would have to be Hannah.  He supposed he just had a thing for Quidditch players.  He turned his attention to the Slytherin table.  

How could it be that in six years he hadn't managed to find even one Slytherin he liked?  Not that he was trying.  Oh no, Harry stayed as far away from that house as he could.  But still, he had friends or at least friendly acquaintances in the other two houses.  Why not Slytherin?  They couldn't all be bad right?  He ticked off the Slytherins he knew in his head.  _Hmm…Crabbe, git.  Goyle, git.  __Malcolm, git, Millicent Bulstrode, git...Blaise, git.  Pansy, bigger git.  Malfoy, king of the gits.  Nope.  Not a single one with anything resembling a redeemable quality.  __And why am I thinking about this now after so long?  _

Harry scanned the Slytherin table for the familiar scowling faces of his abhorred classmates.  The table was conspicuously patchy.  The large forms of the students who made up most of the Slytherin Quidditch team were missing.  Most of the seventh years were gone.  The only ones who remained were Pansy, Blaise, Malcolm Baddock, and Malfoy.  _Wait a second…_

"Look Malfoy's not at his place.  Do you think he's okay?" he asked reflexively.

"You know Harry, I didn't see him get off the carriages, or the train for that matter," said Dean turning to look at Harry from his seat next to Ron.    

"Do you think he's still on the train?  If he missed the carriages, he'll have to walk all that way," said Hermione matter-of-factly.  

"So what?  If he did then he'd deserve it for being a bloody prat and refusing to wake up," said Ron through a mouthful of meatloaf.

"Well we didn't try that hard," admitted Hermione truthfully.  

"Are you kidding?  I kicked him!  He didn't even budge."  

"No offense Harry, but you kick like a girl," said Seamus as he pushed the peas around his plate. 

"Hey!" cried Hermione, "I resent that remark."

"Yeah me too!" said Harry with equal indignation.

"No, it's just you're too nice to kick anyone that hard.  Even Malfoy," explained Seamus taking note of Harry's frown.   

"Still, what if something's happened to him?  I think we should have woken him up," continued Harry still frowning thoughtfully.  

"Ha.  You would," said Hermione.  The others looked at her curiously.  

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Harry eying her suspiciously.  

She sniggered as if sharing an inside joke with herself.  

"Nothing, nothing."  

"I hope he's alright."  

Five pairs of shocked eyes turned to Harry's direction.  

"What?  I just don't want it on my conscience, that's all!"  

The boys continued to stare at him incredulously and Hermione threw him a knowing glance before she turned back to the roast she had been working on.

Harry decided it was time to change the subject.  

"So what about what Dumbledore said?"

"I'd say that's rather your area of expertise, Harry," said Dean pushing his plate away from him and settling his arms in front of him on the table.  

He looked at Harry expectantly along with the other four Gryffindors.  Harry sighed.  He really didn't feel like talking any more.  Especially not about this.

"I don't know.  I have no idea."  

He sighed again, turning his palms up and shrugging dramatically.

"Come on Harry. You must have some idea.  Scar pain ya much this summer?" asked Seamus through a mouthful of potatoes.

Dean elbowed him in the side and gave him a pointed look.  

Harry shrugged noncommittally.  His countenance was suddenly darker and his fellow students could practically see the wards go up in his head as his eyes glazed over.

"Oh look, they're taking the plates away," he said flatly.  "Goodnight everyone."  

He quickly got up and slipped into the crowd building near the entrance.  The others looked after him from the table.  They all turned to look at Seamus as he shrunk down in his chair.

"Now look, you've scared him away.  Why'd you have to ask that about his scar Seamus?" said Dean frowning.

"He's the one who brought it up!  How was I to know he'd take it like that?" said Seamus defensively.

"Seamus…" came Dean's disapproving voice and Seamus looked at him innocently.

"I was just curious.  Sorry.  I really didn't mean to get him upset."  Seamus frowned worriedly down at his plate.

Hermione looked kindly at him.  "Don't worry.  He'll be alright."  

She got up from the table and walked towards the doors.  Following her cue, the boys walked after her.

***

"Oy!  Wait, whare 're ye goin'…" Jim yelled after Draco from his truck.  

He turned to the seat next to him and found the dog eyeing the open door very strangely.  

"No' ye too.  Oh no ye din'na!" he cried as he tried to grab the creature by the scruff of its neck.  

The canine was much too quick however, and was out the door and running up the hill after Draco in a matter of seconds.  Jim stood helplessly hollering after them on the road.  He scratched his head.  It was too dark to go wandering about looking for the escapees now.  And his sheep were getting restless.  He should be finding his way back.  He hopped back in his lorry and drove off down the road.  

As soon as the muggle's voice became inaudible, Draco stopped to catch his breath.  He dropped down to the grassy hillside and rubbed his ankle.  He'd probably made it worse by running on it but he was now only fifty meters or so from Hogwarts.  And the Infirmary.  The injury would be fixed in no time.  Looking up he was startled to see the dog running up the hill.  Panicking, he turned to run but fell as the pain surged up from his ankle once again.  It appeared he had really outdone himself this time.  

He prepared to defend himself on the ground, settling back in a position that would allow him to kick the mutt with his good leg if it attacked.  But it didn't attack.  It casually walked up to him and nudged him.  He got the picture and got up leaning on the dog for support.  They walked up the rest of the way to the entrance.  

"Er, thanks," said Draco feeling awkward talking to a dog, especially one that had bit him.  

He let go of the animal and leaned up against the castle doors.  As Draco reached up for the handle, the dog took off somewhere into the darkness.  Draco looked after it and shrugged.  _Probably heading back to its master.  _

***

Harry threw himself on his bed, not even bothering to unpack his trunk or change into his pajamas.  A whole year!  He'd been able to keep the topic to the back of his mind for a whole year.  At the Dursley's, on the train.  Even during Dumbledore's speech, he'd been able to ignore his thoughts.  Just when Seamus mentioned his scar…he couldn't handle that question.  He didn't want to think about it, mainly because the answer was his scar _had been hurting.  As a matter of fact it had been throbbing terribly every single night this past summer.  It wasn't a piercing sort of pain.  Only a pulsing.  Not a direct threat but just a reminder.  _

He'd owled Dumbledore of course but there was nothing more he could do so he just ignored it.  But now back in the wizarding world, he should have known better than to think he could avoid the implications forever.  But things were just piling up too fast and all of a sudden.  Dumbledore's speech, his scar, the disappearance of the Slytherins, Malfoy's ranting…_Hmm I wonder if he got back all right._

Harry's thoughts turned to Draco's absence at dinner.  It wasn't so much that he cared about the boy, but the Slytherin did mean _something to him.  This much Harry had come to realize over the past two or three years.  Draco was another constant in his life…like Hermione's nagging or losing to Ron at chess.  Just another thing to look at and know that things hadn't changed yet.  _

Go to classes, hang out with Ron and Hermione, play Quidditch, and fight with Malfoy.  It was a routine he would have liked to stick with for a bit longer.  If Malfoy left, it would only make Harry wonder what was going to disappear next.  His friends?  The school?  Everything if Voldemort had his way.  Yes, Draco was just another constant.  But a constant reminder too.  Because inevitably Malfoy would leave and Harry would have to face up to the fact that the battle was upon them.

He had been thinking about Malfoy a lot over the summer.  It was easier than thinking of Voldemort.  Draco was the lesser evil.  But would Draco really go join his father with the Death Eaters?  _Malfoy…I wonder what's up with him.  Draco had softened a bit over the past two years, gained a maturity about him that Harry took great notice of.  He was still an arrogant git of course but his manner was so much smoother, and he seemed to have learned the meaning of tact to a certain degree.  Always the Slytherin, he rarely showed any when dealing with __him, but Harry had noticed that the taunting had toned down quite a bit.  Not as brash but definitely more intellectual than his juvenile fourth year "Potter Stinks" antics.  The blond was playing a smarter game for which Harry had to give him credit.  _

He had been fairly decent on the train after Ron had attacked him.  It was a strange way for Malfoy to behave really.  Accepting help from Gryffindors.  Sitting in their compartment.  And without starting any major fights besides.  He'd even apologized to Hermione.  Harry had never known Draco to be so cooperative.  Or vulnerable.  It was very suspicious.  All the same Harry felt a modicum of guilt for having left the injured boy to fend for himself, which grew as he imagined Malfoy collapsed by the side of the road somewhere.  

Harry closed his eyes as he lay back on his bed to sleep, but the thought refused to let him be.  He tossed for a bit longer before he could not stand another second of it.  _I'll just go see.  I'll just go see if he came back and then when he's tossed me a few insults and yelled at me for leaving him on the train, I can get angry back and go to bed in peace.  Having set his mind, he slipped from the scarlet covers and walked purposefully out of the dormitory._

***

Draco drew the heavy timber doors open and walked in to the entrance hall and into a very angry looking Professor McGonagall.  He got up from where the collision had knocked him to on the floor and stared at his teacher's severe visage.  

"Mr. Malfoy.  Would you care to explain where you have been and why you felt it acceptable to break school rules and skip the welcoming feast?" Her lips drew into a tight line as she stared him down.

"I-I can explain professor.  I, well I fell asleep on the train and nobody woke me up so I missed the carriage.  I had to walk."  

"I see," she said eying him suspiciously.  

"Well the feast is already completed.  You must see your head of house first and then perhaps you can get some dinner.  Come with me."  

Draco started to follow her but fell as his ankle gave out.  

She turned to him with surprise, "Mr. Malfoy!  Are you all right?"  She noticed the grimace on his face and the blood on his hand from the dog bite.  "Oh my.  Please remain here while I get Madame Pomfrey," she said and quickly left.  

"What else would I do but stay here you old bag," muttered Draco.  

In moments the nurse appeared at his side and started questioning him.  

"How on earth did this happen?  Children these days, really.  It's as if they hadn't an ounce of sense in their heads.  Well the cut's not so bad. Only superficial.  My goodness it looks quite like a small bite doesn't it.  You weren't attacked by a werewolf were you?  How on earth—"   

"NO!" yelled Draco halting her interrogation.  "Forget my hand.  It's my ankle you stupid wench!" 

"Well, I never—." 

"Shut up!  Can't you see I've hurt my ankle, you sorry excuse for a healer.  If you don't want my father to hear about your incompetence you'll fix it NOW!"  

"There's no need for threats Mr. Malfoy," she responded huffily.  

She conjured up a stretcher and levitated him onto it.  Once in the infirmary the nurse quickly magiked the swelling away and wrapped the ankle in bandages treated with a gypsum healing salve.  

"There now.  That should heal in a week.  I could have healed it in an hour or two if you hadn't gone and exacerbated the injury by walking on it."  

"I didn't exactly have a choice," grumbled Draco.  He turned to her.  "It still hurts."  

Madame Pomfrey could clearly hear the unsaid threat, 'and you had better do something about it or else,' in his tone.  But she was not intimidated.  She'd treated him enough times.  One had to be stern with his type.  

"That is too bad.  I'm afraid there is nothing I can do for that as the injury was treated too late.  I could give you something stronger for the pain but it would make you terribly drowsy so I hesitate to do that as classes will start tomorrow."  

He attempted to stare the witch down.  

"You will give it to me now."  

"I'm afraid I can't do that.  I do not feel it is in your best interest.  I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy."  

"Bitch," he muttered under his breath, hopping off the infirmary bed.  

Grumpy patients were nothing new to Madame Pomfrey and she ignored him.  The nurse was quite used to having all sorts of nasty things yelled at her by people in various degrees of pain.  It came with the job description.  And she knew Malfoy well enough to know what to expect from the likes of him.  The boy sauntered out the door though the limp made his usual swagger a bit lopsided.  Madame Pomfrey sighed.  Malfoy was probably the one and only student in the school who could walk out of the hospital wing freely without her fussing after him or insisting that he stay a little longer just to be sure.  

"Arrogant little bastard."  

***

Harry walked down the hall cautiously.  The castle was quiet as most everyone else was busy unpacking and getting ready for bed, but there was still Filch to watch out for.  He ducked behind a suit of armor as he heard a noise down the corridor and continued towards the dungeons as the air grew silent once again.  He wondered if it was such a good idea to be wandering about the castle at night.  It had occurred to him that he didn't even know what to do when he got to the dungeons, as he did not know the password.  Yet he pressed on perhaps in the hopes that maybe he'd run into the boy on the way or miraculously find him waiting there.  Suffice to say Harry was not about to let it go without trying.  But the danger of getting caught increased as he moved deeper and deeper into the darkness of the castle corridors and every sound made him shiver with apprehension.  Maybe he shouldn't have come.

Earlier, Hermione had arrived in the common room followed by Ron and the others just as Harry was descending the staircase from the dormitories.  They had all stopped him and asked if he was all right and Seamus had proceeded to apologize profusely going so far as to offer to treat Harry to whatever he wanted on the next Hogsmeade trip.  It was a bit pointless though since Hogsmeade weekends had been cancelled, but Harry appreciated the sentiment just the same.  He didn't plan on holding a grudge.  He could understand people's curiosity even if it was annoying and probing at times.  They were scared.  All of them were scared that the Dark Lord would descend upon them unexpectedly.  That war would break out and they'd be unprepared.  Harry could understand that fear because he felt it too.  So he had told Seamus to forget about it, which the boy promptly did, joining in a discussion about Quidditch with Dean as they made their way up to the seventh year boys' dormitory.  

When Harry turned to leave, he was stopped by Hermione's cry of, "Where are you going, it's getting late!"  He had told her that he was just taking a walk to clear his head.  Scrutinizing him with her, 'I know you're up to something,' look, she had demanded he take Ron with him.  

"I would come myself but I have to get ready for classes.  And Harry, after all these years you really should come up with some new excuses."  She knew better than to buy into Harry's 'just taking a walk,' explanations.  

Harry had rolled his eyes and given Ron a look that promised severe bodily harm if he was followed.  "Hermione, if I was getting into trouble don't you think I would take my invisibility cloak along?"  It was really forgetfulness that had made him leave the useful device at the bottom of his trunk.  It was too late to go back for it.  "I just want to take a walk.  Alone," he repeated.  Hermione had sighed and turned to the stairs up to the girls' dorms.  

"Harry, you're okay, right?"  Ron had asked him. 

"Yes Ron.  I'm fine.  Why don't you go unpack?  I'll be up in a bit," he replied patiently.

"Okay.  But I'm here…you know if you want to talk or whatever…"  

"I know Ron.  Thanks.  You're a great friend."  

Ron appeared satisfied with this and gave him a warm smile before leaving the common room.  Harry had proceeded through the portrait hole and started off towards the dungeons.

And now once again he found his progress being halted at a sound in the hall.  He heard a light padding behind him.  Unfortunately, in this part of the hall there were no suits of armor to hide behind, no doorways to slip into.  _I wish I'd brought my damn cloak.  Harry turned to face whoever was headed his way, hoping it was just another student and not Filch or his irritable cat, Mrs. Norris.  He would probably get detention for a month if he was caught out so late and on the first day back too.  Something moved in the shadows and Harry's eyes widened._

"Snuffles?"

The dog barked.

"Snuffles!"

Harry ran to the large black dog and threw his arms around its neck.  He closed his eyes as a tear rolled down his cheek.  As he opened them again he found himself embracing a man, his Godfather, Sirius Black.  

"Harry, I've missed you so much.  How have you been?"  

He pulled the boy from him so he could see his face.  Sirius beamed at his Godson.  He reached up and wiped the tear from the boy's cheek.  

"Harry what's wrong?  Why are you crying?"  

"It's just been so long." 

"Two years.  It has been a bit hasn't it?"  

Harry nodded and smiled widely at the man.  

"Sirius.  What are you _doing here?"  _

"Dumbledore owled me and told me to come.  So here I am."  

"Has something happened?  Why would he risk you coming here?" 

"I don't know.  I think something big is about to happen, but I can't tell you more than that.  Dumbledore will tell us what's happening when the time is right.  Granted I don't like just sitting around doing nothing, but at least I get to see you."  

"Yeah.  I know what it feels like.  My scar's been hurting all summer."  

"You've told Dumbledore?"  

"Yeah, of course.  He didn't say much about it when he owled me back.  Just not to worry too much right now."  

"Did you get my letters?  I sent quite a few."  

"Mhmm.  I've really missed you Sirius."

"I've missed you too.  Terribly…"  

"How did you get here?  Has Hagrid seen Beaky yet?"  

"Erm…no.  Beaky left for the forest about four months ago.  He's close to being a teenager by human standards and you know kids these days…and I believe it's mating season so there you have it.  Anyway, I sort of walked to get here."  

"You walked?  That must have been terrible.  You were what, something like a hundred kilometers away?"  

"Oh it was more than that.  But it's okay.  Remus gave me his old broom.  That lasted about half the way.  And then floo'd my way from fireplace to fireplace.  They could probably lock me away for life for all the count of breaking and entering I've committed in the past few days.  Not that they don't already want to lock me away for life anyway.  And yeah, I walked too.  Actually I was pretty worried at those last few kilometers.  I was just going along the road minding my own business when some muggle pulled over and lured me into his sheep truck with a ham sandwich."

Harry raised his eyebrow at his Godfather.

"What?  I was hungry!"

"I don't know if I'd trust a man who goes around luring strange dogs into his car Sirius."

"Fair enough.  But I got here didn't I?  Actually, I was afraid I'd never get to Hogwarts; he seemed to be going in the wrong direction by what my nose told me.  And he said he was going to teach me to herd sheep.  And call me Shep.  Luckily he took a wrong turn somewhere and we miraculously ended up right outside of Hogsmeade.  And you'll never guess who we met there."

"Who?"

"Well by what he was wearing I realized he was a wizard.  And when I got a good look at his face and hair I knew he couldn't be anyone but Lucius Malfoy's son."  

"No you're not serious!"  

Sirius was about to quip but Harry gave him a warning look. 

 "Don't say it."  

Sirius grinned, "I am being perfectly honest."  

Harry nodded his approval and Sirius continued.

"He was just sitting there by the side of the rode and the muggle offered him a ride.  Draco Malfoy was there with me in the cabin.  I had to sit on his lap.  I bit him!"  Sirius chuckled gleefully.  

Harry's jaw dropped in amazement.

"You're having me on!"

"Nope.  I'm sure it was Malfoy.  I even walked with him up to the castle."

"Draco Malfoy hitchhiking.  With a muggle.  And sheep.  It's too good to be true.  And you bit him?  That's great!  I can't wait to rub this in!"  

"Umm, Harry I know it's difficult to resist the urge to humiliate him but I don't think it's a good idea.  It might draw some unwanted attention to me.  I mean he'll wonder how you knew won't he?"

"Yeah, but this is too perfect.  A muggle Sirius.  He associated with a _muggle.  Mr. Pureblood himself.  It would be a sin not to use this."_

"Think of it as a security matter.  There's plenty of other ways to get him.  And now that I'm here…well I think I could give you a few ideas."  

"Yeah…I guess.  But it's not fair.  I bet you'd do it if it was Snape."  

"Well yeah, but that's Snape.  He deserves all the humiliation we can dish out.  It's good for him.  Keeps the greasy old bastard in top form."  

Harry shook his head and giggled.  "So you'd be doing him a favour."

"Quite.  Speaking of the oversized bat, I saw him skulk by here just a short while ago.  I don't think you'd want to run into him.  Maybe it's time you to go to bed Harry.  I'll be around so we can see each other later.  Say what are you doing out in the halls this late anyway?  I don't want you to do this sort of thing again.  It could be dangerous." 

"I was just taking a walk to clear my head."  

"Which translates roughly to, 'I was just going to run off and get myself devoured by a manticore.'  You forget who you're talking to Harry.  Your codes and encryptions don't work on me.  I know what boys are like.  I know it's all adventure and danger and whatnot with you kids.  I don't want you getting into trouble."  

"Yes, yes.  You've given your obligatory 'responsible adult' speech.  You can take off your Godfather cap and put back your Sirius one now.  I'll not do anything stupid."  

"Harry, I'm serious."  

"I know _that!  You certainly aren't Snape."  _

"Harry."  

"Sorry.  I won't get into any trouble.  I promise."  

"I bet you do.  I might be mistaken, but isn't this the way to the dungeons?"  

Harry blushed.  

"Oh is it…I was so busy walking I hadn't noticed."  

"Now what would you want with the Slytherins at 11:30 at night?  Hmm?"  

"Nothing!  I mean…I was going to play a prank on them.  I'm surprised at you Sirius.  If anyone, _you should be able to sympathize with that!"  _

"Well, I don't see any dung bombs sticking out your pockets.  Or filibusters.  I bet you haven't even got your wand with you, have you?"  

Harry checked his pockets.  

"Erm…no.  I guess I forgot it."  

"Look Harry, I don't know why you were going down there, but you shouldn't mess with Slytherins without a good plan.  Trust me, I know."  

"Of course.  Well then, I guess I'll just be off to bed."  

He yawned dramatically.  

"Goodnight Sirius." 

"Goodnight Harry."  

Sirius stood patiently as his Godson shuffled in his spot.  Harry was glad to hear Malfoy had made it back to the castle but it still would be nice to check for himself.  He looked up at his Godfather.

"Are you just going to stand there until I leave?"  

"Yes."  

"I don't know whether or not I should be insulted by your lack of faith in me."  

"Well I certainly don't think you should be insulted that I care enough to make sure you're safe."  

"Right.  Goodnight then."  

"Goodnight Harry," sighed the man.  

Harry turned and padded off the way he came, feeling oddly discontented and wishing for the second time that night that he'd brought that damn cloak with him.

**Thanks to:**  Bumblebee Bucy, Aurumlupi, matt678, jen beckett, JediGinny, NastasyaSerenskaya, lucy, Elisa Nizbeth, talisman1983, Rosie, Keigai, hazirah238, Ines, laura, auditie, Fran, Penelope-Z, Kay, princess of mordor, Evil Windstar, and marsisbrighttonight.

**A/N #2:** Thanks to all who read this.  I feel your pain.  A plot will come in next chapter.  Again, I have no idea whatsoever about anything Scottish.  The last time I was in the UK was when I was three or four, and the only connection I have to it is my aunt and uncle and they live in Middlesex I think.  So bear with me when I stereotype or butcher the quirks of the dialectical language.  Harry was being quite sappy there for a bit wasn't he?  I wanted to have the boys meet up in the halls tonight but I just couldn't do it.  Next time, eh?  I got a few reviews saying that the story was a bit on the dull side.  I have to say I quite agree, but it was written purely for my personal pleasure as something to keep my fingers busy for a bit.  I've grown quite fond of it for some reason (I guess I'm just a boring kind o' gal).  I hope this one was a bit better, though I doubt it.  Review.  Thanks.  

--Sophie B.


	3. Drawing a Bad Post

**BOARDING SCHOOL BLUES(3/?)**

**Author name:  Adenosine**

**Author e-mail: sophia3b@yahoo.com**

**Rating:  R**

**Disclaimer:  This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.  No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**A/N: If anyone is still reading this, sorry for the _three-month!_ delay.****  This chapter—some plot and a tiny tiny (microscopic even…) hint of H/D.  The next chapter gets more slashy, and then chapter five gets _seriously_ slashy.  I'm really just waiting for chapter 5 'cause that's where Harry kisses Malfoy.  I _like_ chapter five.  I've already written that whole chapter, but this and chapter 4 are getting me down.  I couldn't get the Harry n' Draco scene to work for me.  Writer's block strikes again.  So I left it as is just to get the damn thing done.  This actually was over 13,000 words until I wised up and split it into two chapters.  Now I have one chapter with no action and one chapter with all the action.  God I suck.  Hopefully if I've learned my lesson and make the chapters shorter from now on they'll come out quicker and better.  If anybody was waiting for it, **"Pure of Heart"** **chapter 2** is also up at last.  ****Thanks to:  aisling, Demeter, Morien Alexander, Giant Evil Elf Girl, Ines, Andry, Britt, oe, Penelope-Z, Prongs, Zezaka, daughterhecate13, Nafeesa, Ophelia's Diary, ikka, Kavish, JaimeLesMaths, NastasyaSerenskaya, Elisa Nizabeth, Meri015, jenfm, Talismanic, Erisua, pseudosibyl, JettGrrl, Aja, kEllYYY, Erzengel, Mystica, shiree, AVK, Luna and aliciababy23.  ****Thanks for all your kind words and encouragement.**

Boarding School Blues 

Chapter 3: Drawing a Bad Post 

Harry was in a terribly good mood.  He smiled at the slightest provocation, throwing that disarming lopsided grin about like chump change.  He'd even had a bounce to his step as he'd made his way down to the common room to meet his friends that morning.  It worried Hermione.  Harry could be happy and chipper most days, sure.  But the vast amounts of cheer that oozed from every expression, every gesture was disturbing.  Especially after last night's whole episode.  It just wasn't natural.  What had caused the change, she could not be sure, but Hermione was determined to find out.  She stuck by Ron's side, watching Harry with concerned fascination as he piled toast onto his plate.

Harry himself remained completely unaware of being the subject of such intense scrutiny.  He couldn't seem to remain aware of much of anything around him as a matter of fact.  He hadn't slept well the previous night.  Dreams had kept his rest fitful.  Nothing unusual there.  What _was different though, was the content of those dreams.  He couldn't quite remember what he had dreamed; it was all a jumbled mess of images here and there that he couldn't piece together with any semblance of logic._

But what he _could_ remember, and quite clearly, was the noted absence of Dark Lords, cemeteries, and green lights of any kind.  It was a first in a long time.  All it had been was soft silvery gold shadows and warmth, happy feelings and pretty words that he couldn't recollect anymore.  

He had woken in the mood of his dream, and it still hadn't left him.  And that mood only intensified when an owl flew in through the window and dropped a note on his bed, telling him to meet his godfather in the evening.  That was something to look forward to.

And as if he couldn't be any happier, as he settled down for breakfast, he spotted Draco Malfoy sitting comfortably and in one piece with the Slytherins.  Never before had the sight of his nemesis caused him so much relief, but the blonde's presence there meant that Harry's conscience could breathe easy.  Now everything seemed right in the world and he could enjoy his morning meal in peace.  Today was a good day.

Hermione broke her gaze and looked at her watch.  "Oh, I need to go.  I'll see you guys in a bit."

Ron failed to answer, asleep as he was facedown in his plate, and Harry was much too occupied with the business of buttering his toast to notice Hermione's declaration.  She sighed and rose from her seat at the Gryffindor table and left the hall following a few prefects from the other houses out the door.  

Returning fifteen minutes later with her hands full of papers, she got down to work.  She proceeded to pass out the schedules to all the years starting with the first years, all the while giving them tips on navigating the halls and making good first impressions, though they seemed more interested in their breakfast.  Frankly everyone seemed more interested in their breakfasts.  She sighed to herself.  It was the first day back, they could at least show a small amount of excitement.  Hermione herself was ecstatic.  Another year of learning new skills and mastering her art.

Finally she got back to the seventh years and reclaimed her seat with only three schedules left.  Poking Ron awake she handed one to him and another to Harry before settling down to her own breakfast.

"You know Ron, you really should have gone to bed earlier.  You'd really no need to stay up half the night chatting about Quidditch of all things," she said as she poured herself some juice.  "It's our first day back and you're already off to a bad start.  It's really a matter of getting your priorities straight."

"I'm off to a bad start?" he started with a tremendous yawn as he picked crumbs out of his hair.  "It's only our first day back and you're already being a pain in the arse.  Now there's a bad start.  As for priorities, what could be more important in life than Quidditch?"

"I am not a pain in the arse!  I only want what's best for you, and you don't take responsibility for your well being, so someone's got to right?  What will that silly sport ever get you?  It's all a waste of time."

Ron gasped and looked as if he were about to slip into cardiac arrest.  Hermione couldn't help but notice Seamus grinning widely at her from across the table.  "Oh now you've done it Hermione.  Smart girl like you should know better by now.  You'll burn for that one for sure," he chuckled earning a stern look from the vexed girl.

"A waste of time?!  How dare you!" screeched Ron rather more forcefully than necessary.

"Stop being overly dramatic.  It's not as if it's some kind of sacred institution," she said rolling her eyes to emphasis exactly how silly she thought Ron was being.  "Harry will you listen to this.  Tell him he's overreacting."

"Harry tell _her_ to shut up about things she doesn't know anything about.  It's ridiculous, she doesn't even _play_ Quidditch!"

"Neither do you," said Hermione, causing Ron to burn at the cheeks as he scowled at her.

Harry looked up from his fifth slice of bread and sighed.  "That was low Hermione.  But Ron you aren't helping either.  Now, you know what _I_ think is ridiculous?  It's only the first day back and you two have already managed to get into a pointless argument.  You know what real magic is?  Making something out of nothing and you two are the best magicians I know."

"That's the way to tell 'em Harry!" said Seamus before letting out a squeak and sinking down in his seat at the death glare Hermione leveled at him.

Ron pouted at his plate of scrambled eggs.  "I am not making something of nothing.  She said Quidditch was silly and a waste of time.  You can't possibly expect me to just sit here and let her say things like that."

Hermione rolled her eyes.  "I can say whatever I want!  And I meant every word!"

"You take that back!"

"No!"

"Please, Ron, Hermione, we aren't first years anymore.  Can we please let this go?  It's too early," Harry said, sounding very much like a tired parent.

"NO!" they replied, glaring at each other.

"Really why don't you two get it over with and shag already.  We'd all appreciate it if you'd spare us this interminable courtship."

Both looked shocked for a moment and then blushed bright crimson turning their glares from each other to Seamus.  "Well it's true isn't it?" he said with a shrug of his shoulders, ignoring the warning nudge from Dean, who had been watching the spectacle from his spot next to the sandy haired imp of a boy.  Ron and Hermione turned back to their food still blushing but remained quiet.

"Well that shut them up, eh Harry?" said Seamus cheerfully.

"Huh?"

"I said that shut them—well nevermind.  What are you doing?"

Harry had long stopped paying attention to the antics of his friends to look over the paper before him.

"Just looking at the schedule.  It's odd, there's a few blank spots.  And then this weird thing."

"What are you taking about?" asked Hermione forgetting that she was supposed to be sulking.

"They're talking about this, what's this?" said Ron pointing to his own schedule.

"What's what?"  Hermione leaned over to see where his finger rested.

"This.  ATAA.  It only meets once a week. There, you have it too Hermione."

"Well I certainly hope so," she chuckled.  "That's Advanced Transfiguration and Animagi."

Ron snorted.  "An advanced class? I'm in an advanced class? How did that happen?"

"Animagi? We get to learn Animagi?"  Harry's eyes lit up with excitement.  He hadn't thought the day could get any better, but this…

"Yeah, we went over it this morning at the prefect's meeting with the teachers," said Dean, smiling at Harry.

Hermione took over the explanation easily as she cut her toast into pieces, "Everyone who passed Transfiguration with an average score gets to go to the first class and take the test. If you get in the top five percent you get to stay on. And yes, to learn the Animagus transformation."

"Well this is brilliant."  Ron scratched his head and snorted derisively.  "I have to get top grades just to stay in a class I didn't even sign up for!"  

Harry paid no attention to the unenthusiastic red head.  He couldn't help but grin excessively as he turned to Hermione.  "Animagus…we'll get to be animagi! Like Snuffles! Like my dad!"

Hermione watched him warily as he nearly bounced out of his seat in excitement.  She hadn't seen Harry this excited since, since…well she couldn't remember.  He had never been one to be so giddy.  But then she supposed this _would mean a great deal to him.  She smiled warmly at him.  "Well you have to pass the test first Harry.  Lucky for you and Ron, the first class doesn't begin for a week so you'll have time to study and practice."_

Ron snorted for the third time.  "Oh and I suppose _you've already passed the test without even taking it then?"_

Hermione gave him a self-satisfied smirk, which was sure to infuriate him properly.  "I had 102.4% in Transfiguration last year Ron. I think that _I am fairly well prepared.  Not to say that I won't study some."_

"Of _course not," he mumbled.  "Geez Hermione you're so—." _

"Potter!"

Whatever argument had been on the verge of breaking out between Ron and Hermione was quickly quelled in favour of the more imminent Slytherin threat that had just appeared at their table.

"Malfoy," squeaked Harry startled for no apparent reason, much to his embarrassment.

"That's right.  But then I suppose you weren't expecting to see me here.  Thought you had got rid of me last night did you?  Not so innocent as we like to pretend are we Potter," he sneered.

"I…it wasn't my fault.  You didn't wake up," explained Harry trying not to sound as guilty as he felt.  He could see that the Slytherin wasn't putting weight on his left leg.  A twinge of left over regret from last night annoyingly prodded at his conscience.  He tried to ignore it.

"So you decided to leave me there even though I was injured.  Well wasn't that just _so considerate.  __So Gryffindor of you," Draco scowled angrily at the bunch, his gaze focused mainly on Harry.  "Nothing but a bunch of self righteous hypocrites, you lot are.  You're all about as fake as Gilderoy Lockheart's reputation.  But don't worry Potter.  You'll get your reward when I tell my father how well you've treated me."_

The mention of Lucius Malfoy piqued Harry.  Lucius Malfoy the _Death Eater_.  Something about that pissed him off royally.  It set him on the defensive.  Sure he felt bad, he might even have been about to apologize, but if the ungrateful arrogant bastard was just going to threaten him, well he didn't have to be nice no matter how bad he felt about it.  Traitorous conscience or no.  He glared at the Slytherin.  "How did I know _that was coming.  I didn't break any rules Malfoy.  So telling your father won't do anything.  He's not bloody __god you know, no matter how much you kiss his feet and worship him."_

Draco scowled feeling more than sufficiently insulted.  Draco Malfoy did not kiss _anyone's_ feet.  Draco Malfoy worshipped no god but himself!  He growled dangerously in his throat.  "Oh my father can do _plenty_.  He may not be god, but he has _very_ good connections.  You'd do best to watch your step Potter."  He smiled maliciously.  "You know it's going to be a pleasure to watch you fall.  When you least expect it Potter," he leaned in close, "it's going to be fun to watch you die," he hissed in Harry's ear as the raven haired boy's eyes widened.  Draco straightened and took a step back leveling his glare at the rest of the table, letting his voice take its normal languid cadence.  "No one's going to bail you out when the time comes.  And you'd better believe it's coming Potter. Your 'rules' and titles and bravado…and _friends aren't going to be worth jack shit when the new power rises."_

"You keep saying that Malfoy.  Know all about it do you?" accused Seamus glaring.

"If I did, why on earth would I tell _you?"_

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if you did, considering that over-sized gob of yours," suggested Seamus.

"Shut up you," replied Draco in the manner of an irritated housewife, giving little credence to any words than came out of the boy's mouth.  "You had best watch what you say.  Considering your…background."

"And what background would that be Malfoy?" challenged Hermione rising from the table, her wand gripped tightly in her hand.

Draco smirked at her and crossed his arms lazily over his chest.  "Put your wand away Granger, you know you can't hex me in front of all these teachers.  I was speaking of his particular parentage, and yours too of course.  Perhaps with your…disadvantaged position…I was just saying you should watch whom you choose to insult.  They may be the ones who rule over you one day."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.  "Stop being so vague.  Why don't you just come out and say _exactly_ what you mean Malfoy.  Unless you're too scared that one of the teachers will overhear you and recognize you for what you truly are," she hissed.

"What I truly am?" he laughed shortly. "Really Granger you make it sound as if I were a werewolf or something.  I'd have thought you'd have more maturity Granger.  I'd never pegged you for the melodramatic type.  But then you are a Gryffindor aren't you."

Hermione glared at him but took her seat again as she opened her mouth to tell him off.  He didn't give her the chance however, as he continued his spiel, ignoring the building tension as the Gryffindors' faces twisted in contempt.  "And I have no fears of speaking my views Granger.  I was merely attempting to be polite.  I should have realized my efforts would be a complete waste on you people.  And if you don't understand what I was saying, then you Gryffindors are thicker than I'd ever thought possible."

"Shut up Malfoy!  We understood perfectly fine!" barked Ron gripping the edge of the table in an attempt to keep himself from leaping up and pummeling the smug git of a Slytherin.  Hermione's hand on his arm served to remind him that getting into fights in the presence of so many teachers was not a particularly good idea.

Draco smiled politely at Ron, bringing a look of confusion to his rival's face.  "Good.  That's all I wanted to know.  Sometimes potions can be difficult and I just thought I'd offer my help, but since you understand it already I'll just be going.  Have a pleasant day.  Good afternoon Professor."

"Good afternoon Mr. Malfoy."

The Gryffindors turned to find Professor McGonagall standing at the end of the table watching them as Draco quickly strode away.

"Is everything all right here?"

"Yes, fine," said Harry.

"Good."  She gave them a stern look for good measure and walked away.

As soon as McGonagall had left, Ron turned to his housemates with fists clenched.  "That slimy bastard.  Did you see what he just did?  He wanted to make it look like he was offering us potions help instead of threatening us!"

"Yes, I'm aware of what he was doing Ron," sighed Hermione in exasperation.  "But that's not what we need to worry about right now.  Those were some serious threats.  He knows something, and whatever it is, it's nothing good.  What did he say to you Harry?"

"Umm…nothing," said Harry nervously.

"Well he must have said something.  Was it that bad?"  Hermione's face twisted in concern.

Harry thought for a minute.  Well it wasn't really so bad he supposed.  But it was just the way he said it.  It sent shivers down Harry's spine.  He knew that Draco hated him, but that he wanted to watch him die?  That was just kind of twisted and freaky.  "Er…no it wasn't that bad.  He just said that…that Slytherin was going to beat us at Quidditch this Saturday and I'd better watch out?" he tried with uncertainty.

Hermione eyed him skeptically.

Harry shrugged.  "I think he was just mouthing off anyway.  If he knew something, why would he want to give us an announcement?  Unless he was a complete idiot he wouldn't practically warn us that something big was coming.  And Malfoy's plenty of things, but stupid is generally not one of them."

Ron snorted as Hermione frowned.

"I don't know Harry.  That crack about his mouth wasn't just to tick him off.  He really does have loose tongue.  I wouldn't be surprised if he came to us tomorrow and gave us a time and place of You-Know-Who's next attack just because he can't help but open that big mouth of his," Dean spoke up looking thoughtful.

"I have to agree with Dean Harry.  Malfoy is not dumb, but he's not always careful either.  We all want to put this off for another year…forever if possible, but that's not going to happen.  You heard Dumbledore.  The war is coming Harry.  You can't debate this away," said Hermione.

Harry frowned.  "I know that.  I know that better than anyone!  You don't have to tell me Hermione, and I'm not trying to debate it away.  I just don't think we should jump to conclusions that's all."

Hermione shook her head.  She understood that Harry knew.  But she also knew that Harry was deliberately avoiding the subject.  But what could she expect.  She couldn't even blame him.  He'd had this hanging over his head his entire life and it was probably easier, essential to his sanity even to just pretend it wasn't there.  She just prayed he'd be able to handle it when he did decide to face it.  It scared her to think about it.  And now with this whole Malfoy deal…

"Well whether what Malfoy says is true or not I don't see why we need to sit around and argue about it.  Let the Professors take care of it.  They'd tell us if there was something we should know about.  I say we forget this whole thing and go outside for a bit.  We still have half an hour.  The weather's nice and we can fly around a bit…warm up for the practice.  We _do have one today you know Harry."  Seamus winked at him and got up from the table._

"Yes Seamus, I know," sighed Harry as he too rose from his seat followed by Ron and Dean.  Suddenly flying around on brooms after little golden balls didn't sound so urgent.  But maybe it would get his mind off things.  The boys said goodbye to Hermione and made their way to the main doors of the Great Hall.

"Chin up Harry.  We got a smashing team this year.  It'll hardly be any work at all to win the cup.  And we got new brooms.  Those Slytherins will be no trouble," said Ron walking ahead of him next to Seamus.

Harry nodded looking back over his shoulder.  Draco had left the hall and was nowhere to be seen.  He sighed.  "No trouble at all."

***

The day had gone by quickly and without incident much to the relief of the students.  There was little talk about Voldemort or Dumbledore's speech and even Malfoy's threats had been put to the back of everyone's mind as they settled into their lives of trying to survive the teachers and the homework and the tedium.

Harry however was feeling lousy.  His whole day had already been completely shot at breakfast with Malfoy's little visit and things didn't look to be getting any better.  He couldn't seem to keep the pale haired Slytherin out of his mind.  That thing he had whispered in his ear.  It wasn't quite that Harry was afraid.  It took more than a pompous git like Malfoy to scare him, but he was worried.

It seemed a constant emotion these days, worry.  Worry about his friends, worry about his school, worry about Sirius, worry about Malfoy…he paused in his thoughts.  Why was he worried about Malfoy?  Why should he care?  He hadn't cared last year, at least he couldn't remember caring at any point.  But something was making him nervous.  And it had to do with Malfoy.

He had had dreams over the summer.  Not often but, they were enough.  He knew he shared a link with the Dark Lord, but Voldemort was far away and the connection was weak.  He couldn't hear what was happening in his dreams, only saw brief visions of locations, blurry visions of people.  A dark alley here, a forest there.  But once he _had_ heard something, in a language he couldn't understand.  Maybe Bulgarian?  That's where the papers claimed Voldemort was.

At any rate, it was beyond him to understand.  But amongst all the indecipherable gibberish, he had known one word…Draco.  It could have been anything really.  Draco was Latin for dragon, Draco was a constellation in the night sky.  Malfoy didn't need to have anything to do with it.  But it was something Harry really couldn't ignore, no matter how hard he tried.

How the incident had translated to worry for the boy, Harry couldn't quite understand.  He'd written Hermione a couple of times about the Slytherin, just to see if maybe he was worrying her as well.  Of course he didn't mention his dream.  He had to figure that one out first.

She had replied that she wasn't too worried at all.  Everyone knew Malfoy was going to be a Death Eater and that was all there was to it.  There was no point wasting time ruminating on him while they were still in school.

Harry was inclined to agree with Hermione, but his conscience persisted in punishing him for no apparent reason, insisting that if anything happened to Draco Malfoy it would be the end of the world and surely he and his friends would be next.  If someone they had gone to school with, someone who was just a boy like him could be a Death Eater…well the implications of such a thing were too great for Harry to ignore.

It was weird to think of Malfoy as a Death Eater.  He'd gone to school with the Slytherin for six years and had played numerous games of Quidditch, had tons of classes with him.  Shared plenty of detentions.  They were just kids.  He had grown up with Malfoy just as much as he's grown up with Ron and Hermione.  It was difficult to think of Malfoy as a murdering, evil, bloodthirsty slave to the Dark Lord.  Smarmy, arrogant, smug, highly annoying and downright devious?  Yes.  But a Death Eater?

Harry had met the Dark Lord and he had seen Lucius Malfoy bow down and kiss his robes.  He really couldn't imagine Draco doing that.  From a purely dispassionate standpoint it didn't seem likely.  Draco Malfoy just wasn't Death Eater material.  For one thing, he thought _way_ too much of himself.  But then who knew…everyone said the boy was just like his father.  But Harry had to wonder if Malfoy knew what he was getting himself into.

If he thought about it long enough Harry could actually tell himself that they were two sides of the same coin really.  Malfoy was soon to be irrevocably tied to Voldemort much like he himself already and bitterly was.  He didn't really know what to think of that.  Even his best friends could never understand what that felt like.  To think that Draco of all people soon _would_ understand…and do it willingly at that, he shivered.  He _really_ didn't want to think about it.

"Heads up Harry!"

Harry swerved quickly, narrowly avoiding the Bludger that had been making a beeline for his head.  He looped around and glared at Dean who gave him an enthusiastic thumbs up.  Quidditch practice had been in session for the past fifteen minutes, at least fourteen of which Harry had spent hovering stationary in the air, sorting through his thoughts.

"Come on Harry, you should have been able to dodge that by a mile!" cried Seamus from below him, as he drifted slowly with the Quaffle in his hand.  "Dean didn't even hit it that hard."

"Sorry," Harry muttered as he continued to look for the Snitch.  Five minutes later the thing still hadn't shown itself and he was getting impatient.  He flew down to where the Chasers were scrimmaging and pulled up next to Seamus who raised an inquiring eyebrow at him.

"Problem Harry?"

"I'm really not into this right now Seamus.  I'm just going to bug off for a bit, okay?"

"But Harry…the match against Slytherin is in a week!"

"What happened to we'll win no problem?"

"Nothing.  We'll win no problem if we work hard and improve our game considerably by Saturday."

"Come on Seamus.  It'll just break my focus if you force me to practice half-heartedly," Harry pouted.

"Oh no, not the puppy-dog eyes!"  Seamus sighed, "Okay Harry.  I know you're already the perfect Seeker but…just don't do it again.  Ron will kill me if he finds out that I let you off practice."

"Since when is Ron the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team?"

"Since I let him organize and strategize the last meeting.  I think it's gone to his head.  It's not a bad thing though.  Less work for me.  Who am I to complain?"

"Right.  See you then."

Harry landed and quickly put away his broom.  He walked into the castle heading for the dorms.  He was quite ready for a nap.  Anything where he wouldn't have to think for a while.  He didn't get far however before he spotted Malfoy sauntering his way.  He groaned internally.  Just what he needed.  He put on a look of impassivity as the blond approached and lifted his eyes to face him.

"Malfoy."

"Potter," said Draco stopping in front of the Gryffindor.

"What do you want?"

"Just because we're in some proximity to each other doesn't mean I want anything from you Potter.  Last I checked this hall was open for use by all students.  I was just taking a walk before _you_ talked to me first.  Not that it's any of your business.  Say aren't you supposed to be outside with your little Gryffindor groupies?"

Harry smirked.  "Heh.  Gryffindor groupies.  Nice alliteration.  Have you ever considered hanging up your Death Eater cloak and becoming a poet?"

"Harry Potter, what a rotter.  Take it from Malfoy, he's much smarter.  I _am a bit of prodigy aren't I?" he said sardonically_

Harry rolled his eyes.  "Was that sarcasm at your own expense Malfoy?  You surprise me every day." 

"Not at my expense Potter.  Just…I'd make a terrible poet.  I make a much better Death Eater."

Harry's eyes went wide.  "So—so you are one.  I knew it!"  He tried rather ineffectively to hide his surprise with a sneer.  He really hadn't thought it would happen so soon.  At least Malfoy would have waited until after graduation.  But then that dream…maybe he should have expected it.

Draco smirked.  "I didn't say I was.  But then I didn't say I wasn't.  I guess you'll just have to keep guessing."

Harry didn't know whether to sigh in relief or feel more nervous.  He opted for casual indifference instead.  "I think it's a sure bet if you aren't one now you'll be one at some point."

"I guess you fancy yourself quite the expert gambler then, eh Potter?  Don't you know sure things don't exist in real life?  Maybe in Perfect Potter World, but you haven't conquered the globe yet have you," he drawled lazily, sweeping back a stray strand of blond from in front of his face.

"Nor do I want to.  That would be more your inclination wouldn't it?"

"Well I am a Slytherin aren't I?  There's no shame in wanting to excel in your field."

"Serving the Dark Lord is not a field!  Don't you get it?  God I don't understand you at all Malfoy.  You're being confusing."  Harry swept a hand through his messy hair looking fairly flustered.

Draco smirked.  "Who said I was trying to be otherwise?  You _are_ daft aren't you.  I'm not responsible for your assumptions.  That's all I'm going to say.  Anyhow you didn't answer my question.  Why aren't you out side?  It's a beautiful day.  And you're ghastly pale," he said in a mockingly considerate tone.

Harry smirked once again.  "You're one to talk Malfoy.  Have you taken a look in the mirror lately?"

"Just this morning.  And I have to say I was looking as devilishly handsome as always."

"I believe the devil part," Harry muttered darkly.  He looked up at the blond and affected a sickly sweet smile.  "So.  It's been nice chatting with you and all Malfoy, but I do have better things to do."

Harry brushed past the Slytherin and continued a little ways down the hall before he paused as Draco's drawl reached his ears once again.

"You don't believe me, do you Potter?"

He turned and looked squarely at the Slytherin, narrowing his eyes briefly.  "I don't know.  I don't want to believe you at any rate.  Frankly I'd rather not think about it."

Draco made his way over to Harry, taking a moment to look the boy over.  "That's awfully candid of you, exposing your fears like that.  It's quite brave.  Stupid, but brave.  Typical Gryffindor behavior."

"I'm not in the mood for this."  Harry scowled at Draco.  He was getting a bit annoyed.  Scratch that, he had been annoyed since breakfast.  Now he was just really really put out.

"For what?  The truth, Potter?  You know what's coming is not going to wait for you to be in the proper mood," drawled Draco, giving Harry a handsome smirk.

Harry's hands clenched into fists at his sides.  His face twisted into something of a look of disgust as he clenched his teeth.  "I know that.  Goddamnit, I'm sick of people telling me what to expect.  I already _know.  I've fucking lived it my entire goddamned life!  I'll fucking ignore it if I fucking want to!" he paused, taking a deep breath to let himself calm down.  He didn't want to lose his composure now, on the first day back.  How would he survive the rest of the school year if he couldn't even handle the first day?_

"Christ Potter, language…"  Draco looked on the verge of bursting into chuckles at Harry's outburst.

Harry glared at him and taking another deep breath, continued softly, "Fuck…first Hermione and now you too…it's really starting to piss me off.  Why are you of all people lecturing me about this anyway?  You should be happy if I'm not prepared."

Draco nodded.  "And indeed I am.  It's just depressing to see someone feeling so sorry for themselves.  I have an idea for you.  Why not kill yourself and then you won't have to deal with anything anymore.  And it would make me very happy."

Harry snorted.  "That's enough reason not to Malfoy.  Anything that makes you happy must be evil."

"Evil…you throw that word around as if it were some definite term.  There is no good and evil Potter, only—."

"Power, yes yes.  I've heard this before.  They have really got you brainwashed haven't they.  You just repeat the same sad phrases they tell you and end up fooling yourself into believing they actually mean something."

Draco frowned.  "Nothing different from the propaganda your precious Dumbledore feeds you.  Talk about blind faith.  I bet you don't even know what your side stands for.  Besides fighting against our side that is."

"That's a good enough cause I think.  And you think you are some kind of ideological genius?  Wishing death upon muggle-borns and half-bloods isn't a _cause Malfoy.  It's a bloody witch-hunt!  Or as good as one anyway, considering who we're talking about."_

"You really don't get it do you."

"I get it enough to know that what you think is wrong and we have to fight those kinds of ideas and the people who support them."

Draco face twisted into a scowl.  "Truly what _are you fighting for Potter?  Revenge?  You want to get Voldemort for what he did to you?  You want to get me for what I've done to you over the years?  Is that your _cause_?  You don't fool me for a minute.  You're just as self-serving as anyone.  You're just as bad as the rest of us Potter."_

"No," said Harry looking scandalized, "it's not about revenge.  It's about what's right."

"And who decides what's right Harry?  Dumbledore?  _You?_  Maybe you _should_ transfer into Slytherin.  Sounds to me like you want to rule the world after all."

Harry scowled at him.  "You are full of it aren't you Malfoy."

Draco paused a moment before leaning in close to the boy.  "Oh I mean every word I say Potter.  Every word," he hissed into the boy's ear, causing Harry to shiver for the second time that day.  Draco leaned back again and smiled menacingly before turning and striding away down the hall.

Harry felt a shudder run through his body.  That was somewhat discomfiting.  His mind was drawn back to what Draco had said during breakfast.  "Every word huh Malfoy…we'll see."

The conversation had been the oddest one he'd had yet with the Slytherin.  And now the questions were running rampant in his mind.  Draco was presenting quite the challenge to his patience today, and he could tell that it was only going to get worse as the year went on. He really didn't need the constant reminder.  Harry frowned to himself as he watched the Slytherin's retreating back.

Draco himself was feeling energized by the whole episode.  He grinned to himself as he made his way to the dungeons.  He could do it forever…sticking it to Harry Potter.  He could see it in his eyes that the boy had been frightened.  It was just the reaction he had wanted.  Nothing brought him a bigger thrill really than watching those green eyes blaze with confusion and worry.

He had only picked up the gift of insidiousness recently.  It was much more effective than just calling Harry names.  And the Gryffindors were just dense enough to believe every word that came out of his mouth.  Harry especially.  He was just so trusting and innocent.

Tormenting Harry Potter was Draco's favorite pastime hobby.  It had gotten so much easier this year as well, what with all the talk of Voldemort and such.  Draco could see the nervous tension in the Gryffindor's brilliant eyes.  He knew the war was coming just a well as Draco did.  And Harry was scared.  It brought a smile to Draco's face and warmed his cold Slytherin heart like nothing else could.

It was odd though, how the stakes had been upped.  All this time Draco had been seeking Harry's expulsion, Harry's failure and humiliation, but now he was to sit back and watch the Dark Lord do his thing.  He was actively seeking Harry's _death_.

He wanted it sure, but it was odd to think that soon Potter wouldn't be around anymore.  Wouldn't be around to be his enemy.  Who would he pick on?  Who would he get in trouble?  Who would he face off with as Seeker?  But this was their last year of school and it wouldn't matter soon enough.

Still, it was a strange feeling.  Would he actually miss the boy?  No, he'd miss the challenge, not the boy.  Or maybe…_ No, I'm just being nostalgic_.  He shook the thought from his head.  He had a job to do afterall.  The match against Gryffindor was coming up and he couldn't be distracted by something as inconsequential as his relationship with Harry Potter.  He had to work out a strategy. 

***

"See you later Harry," said Ron as he turned with the rest of the Gryffindor seventh years down the hall towards the tower.

Harry waved to his friends and walked in the opposite direction making his way through the castle and onto the grounds.  Dinner was to begin soon and he was quite hungry after spending an hour and a half digging up Mandrakes in Herbology.  But he needed to see Sirius first.  The letter told him to meet his godfather in Hagrid's hut and that is where he found the large black canine as he opened the door of the cabin.

Sirius left the spot on the floor where he had been crouched and transformed upon seeing his godson.

"Hello Harry." 

He walked to the doorway and pulled Harry into a warm embrace, directing him at the same time to one of the heavy wooden chairs at Hagrid's kitchen table.  He pointed to a giant plate of cookies but Harry shook his head.  Sirius shrugged and sat down in the chair across from him watching the boy keenly.

"So harry, how's it going?"

Harry shrugged. "Fine I guess.  Everything is going...fine."

"Oh.  Good."

There was an uncomfortable silence as Harry observed the grain of the table and distractedly picked at the wax at the base of a melted candle.  Sirius hesitated for a moment.  He hadn't seen Harry in two years.  Only in the middle of the boy's fifth year.  He hadn't changed much.

_Definitely taller,_ he noted, _not as tall as James but almost as tall as me_.  He was still unbearably thin, the cloth of his robes hanging loosely off his shoulders.  Sirius had the sudden urge to pummel those damned muggles that so undeservingly held the title of Harry's family.

But at least Harry seemed to have gained some steadiness, some build as a boy his age should.  And his face didn't seem to feel the effects of his mistreatment.  He looked so innocent and the word beautiful came to mind.  His features were a tad softer than James' had been, but well-cut just the same.  And so clear, no acne, he had Lily to thank for that.  And of course his hair, the way it managed to always look windswept and framed his face, falling in his eyes…those eyes…Sirius swallowed the sob that built at the back of his throat.

James would have been so proud.  He grinned internally, _ah Lily, if you could only see how handsome your son has become._

"Um, Sirius?"

Sirius snapped his head up from his reverie.  "Oh.  Yeah…okay, well…umm…hmm…"

_I need to be a parent_, he reminded himself.  _So be one_.

"How are your studies?"  That sounded about right.  "How are they treating you?"  Yes, on a roll.  _This isn't so hard_…"I hope you're eating and sleeping properly.  You're scar hasn't been bothering you has it?  How are your friends?  Nobody's giving you trouble are they?  Snape?  Trelawney?  Are you taking your vitamins?  You really should bundle up more, Lily would kill me if she knew you were running around in just a t-shirt under your robes in nearly the dead of winter—."

"Whoa...slow down Sirius!  I'm fine really.  Everything is fine and I'm taking care of myself.  Don't you think your going a little overboard with this guardianship thing?  For godssake, I'm seventeen years old.  And you forget who you're talking to.  I took on Voldemort three times in the past seven years and you once too if you recall."

"Don't you take on airs with me young man.  I was given a job and I take it seriously."

"Could you _possibly take it any __other fucking way?" said Harry rather rudely, growing tired of the conversation._

Sirius frowned.  "Haha...very funny.  If your mother could heard that mouth of yours—."

"My mother is dead."

A silence settled into the hut as Harry's harshly uttered words drifted between the two.  A look of shocked sadness overtook Sirius's features as Harry sat scowling at him.

After a moment, the boy turned his gaze down to his hands in shame.  "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Sirius shook his head.  "No…you don't have anything to be sorry for."

"I just miss them so much.  I just…everyday there's something to remind me.  If it's not Ron getting letters from his mum or Malfoy insulting me, then it's my stupid scar.  Why won't it stop hurting?  Damnit why won't it stop!"

"Harry…Harry it's okay," soothed Sirius as he pulled him into another embrace, feeling the wetness against his shirt as Harry cried into his shoulder shuddering slightly with his soft sobs.  "You're not alright Harry.  What can I do?"  He felt his own throat tighten.  What was he supposed to do?  He didn't know what to do.  _James, damn you what do I do?  _He held the boy for another few minutes before the sobs faded and Harry pulled back from him wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, sniffling quietly.

He looked up at Sirius as gave him an embarrassed smile.  "Sorry."

Sirius shook his head.  "No don't be.  Harry you're not fine.  You have to tell me what I can do.  You have to let me help you."

Harry nodded.  "You do.  You do just…just being here.  It helps.  Thanks."

Sirius nodded uncertainly.

"Really Sirius.  Thank you.  I'm sorry I snapped at you, it's been a long day.  I'm sorry to be so much trouble."

Sirius chuckled.  "I wouldn't expect any less from the son of James Potter."  He sobered a moment, looking Harry in the eye.  "But really, you aren't trouble."  He looked downcast and turned away from the boy.  "It's me.  I'm sorry for being such a poor excuse for a guardian.  I really don't have any idea what I'm doing you know."

"No!  Don't ever say that Sirius.  You're the only family I have.  And you're better family than I could ever wish for."

"I guess we'll just have to stop apologizing to each other huh?  It'll be okay Harry.  I'll be here for you.  Don't you leave me now," he said his voice wavering slightly.

"I'm not planning to.  Nuh-uh.  I'm not going to let you off that easy," he gave his godfather a mischievous grin.

Sirius laughed and settled back down in his chair, relieved to see Harry smiling again.

They talked for a bit longer about what Harry had been doing, how his summer had gone, and the other odd characters and adventures Sirius had encountered during his time on the run.  The conversation soon turned to Dumbledore's speech.

Harry hesitated at first but was soon quite comfortable and interested as Sirius got into telling him just what he knew.  Dumbledore had told Sirius about the Dark Lord just as he had told the student body that night at the Welcoming Feast.  He'd added some other details as well and Harry was quite intrigued.

It was about time someone talked to him straight.  Sirius didn't tell him things he already knew.  Sirius didn't patronize him.  It was refreshing after the day he had just had.

"We don't know exactly what they're up to, but it's something dangerous and something we might have difficulty stopping unless we can learn more about it.  You might have noticed a few of the Slytherins missing.  And a few people from the other houses as well.  We are sure it has something to do with Voldemort.  True, their parents excused them but I think it's odd that there should be so many family emergencies and aunts and grandparents dying at one time."

Harry nodded in agreement as Sirius continued.

"But you should have seen Snape at the last meeting.  He's fuming.  His whole Quidditch team has gone missing.  The bastard was raving like some kind of rabid bat, demanding a reschedule of the match and accusing Dumbledore of having it against him, excusing all his students without consulting with him first.  But I have to admit even he sounded a bit worried.  It really is odd that Malfoy's son hasn't gone.  I know Lucius Malfoy well enough to know that he would want his son to be a part of whatever plan Voldemort has hatched…it's somewhat confusing.  But we'll know more if we can get a spy in there.  Dumbledore has forbidden Snape to go back, as he got word that someone had ratted him out and after all the trouble we went through to get him back in four years ago.  I think Dumbledore has some ideas but you just sit tight.  We don't know what's going on but I'll keep you posted.  I'm going to be staying here to help Dumbledore and the others come up with some ideas and the like so I'll be around."

Harry nodded again taking it all in.  Sirius gave him a penetrating look.

"Now I don't want you to get yourself into needless trouble.  That's why I'm telling you this…so you don't go sneaking about trying to find it out on your own and get yourself into trouble.  I'm not telling you so you try to take things into your own hands and do something incredibly stupid.  I may not have been around a great deal, but I _know you Harry, and I know that your mind is gearing up for some great big adventure."_

Harry pulled a 'who me?' face but Sirius was not to be fooled.

"I'm warning you Harry…if I find out you've been doing anything even slightly dangerous, I will personally lock you up in one of Snape's dungeons and keep watch over you every single moment of the day, giving you absolutely no privacy or freedom whatsoever until we get the whole Dark Lord situation cleared up.  Do you understand?"

Harry raised one dark eyebrow.  "The dungeon huh?  Kinky…"

"Harry…"

Harry laughed at his godfather.  "As you wish warden.  I'll be a good boy."

Sirius shook his head mumbling something along the lines of 'damn cheeky kids' before smiling warmly at his godson and pulling him into another hug.  A moment later with a final warning, he transformed and bounded out the door leaving Harry feeling much better than he had all day.

***

Hermione tried to focus on her parchment but it was no use.  Her thoughts wandered the situation, from Dumbledore to Voldemort, ultimately settling on Harry.  Harry and Draco Malfoy.  It was really something when she couldn't focus on her studying.  It took something significant to make Hermione ever lose her concentration.  She was worried.  

Hermione looked up from her work as Ron and the other boys came through the portrait hole.

"Ron?  Can I ask you a question?" she called out to him.

Ron paused in the room as the rest of them disappeared up the stairs to get ready for dinner.  "Yeah sure, what is it Hermione?"

She thought for a moment, the tip of her quill resting gently at her lips.  "Did Harry write you over the summer?"

"Well yeah.  He does every summer.  You know that."

Hermione nodded.  "What did he say?"

Ron walked over to her and perched himself on the armrest of the couch.  "Oh you know, the usual things.  How much he hates his relatives, how much he wished he could visit sooner, asking about Fred and George's shop, the new Quidditch trials, that sort of stuff.  Why?"

"Did he ever talk about anyone?  Like anyone from school?"

Ron shrugged.  "Sure I guess.  I don't really remember.  What's this all about Hermione?"

"Did he ever mention Cho Chang, or Hannah Abbott or anyone like that?"

"Come on Hermione, you know how sensitive he is about that.  He doesn't like to talk about it."

Hermione shook her head thoughtfully as Ron watched her perplexed.  And then something seemed to click in his mind and his eyes went wide.  "Wait a second.  You…you don't _like_ him do you?"

Hermione looked at him in something akin to horror.  "No! No, I was just wondering."

Ron gave a sigh to which Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, causing the redhead to blush slightly.

She smiled slightly and took another moment to think.  "How about Malfoy?"

"What?"

"Did he say anything about Malfoy?"

Ron's brow furrowed in confusion.  "Actually, yeah he did mention Malfoy a few times."

"Really?" she said excitedly.  "What did he say?"

"Oh, you know…how sexy Malfoy looks in his Quidditch robes, how much he wants him in bed, that sort of thing."

"What?!"

Ron rolled his eyes.  "I'm kidding.  Sheesh Hermione…he just said the usual thing.  'Malfoy's a git.  We need to watch him.  We'll kick his sorry arse at Quidditch.'  What else would he say?"

Hermione ignored the question as she twirled a curl of auburn hair around her finger, mumbling to herself deep in thought.

"Hermione, why all the questions?"

She glanced at him and shrugged.  "Don't you think it's odd that Harry's so focused on Malfoy all of a sudden?" she said more to herself than to the redhead standing perplexed before her.

"I think it's pretty normal.  He _has_ been a thorn in Harry's side for the past six years.  And with Harry's scar hurting again, it's only natural to wonder about Malfoy.  And all of the Slytherins for that matter."

Hermione stared at her parchment contemplating the situation.  It was true Harry had a perfectly reasonable reason to be so interested in Malfoy.  But it was odd how he'd changed since last year.  Maybe Harry kept up that usual rapport with Ron, but he had sent her letters too.  Lots of letters.

Harry had written her chronically over the break and it was always the same thing.  'How are you?  I'm fine.  Nice weather.  I've another theory about Malfoy.'  Malfoy this and Malfoy that.  Not in a single one had he neglected to mention the Slytherin.  It was nearly an obsession.  Half the time he would bash the blond as a bigoted stuck up prick and others he seemed almost worried about him.  It was odd really.  

She had her theories but she couldn't be sure.  It was so hard to tell with Harry.  He didn't wear his feelings on his sleeve like Ron did.  She had Ron figured out long ago, but Harry…she shook her head.  And then there had been the incident on the Hogwarts express.  

Harry had been thoroughly worried after that, a far cry from the kind of emotion he held for Malfoy at the end of fourth year when they'd left the boy cursed on the train floor.  And then today, she had seen them in the hall together.  Harry had just come in from practice—she could tell because he was still wearing his Quidditch gear—and he had been talking to Malfoy.

She hadn't interrupted but did stay hidden around the corner to watch and make sure nothing broke out.  But there hadn't even been the sign of a fight.  Just talking.  Though she couldn't hear what they were saying from where she was, it didn't look like they were ready to hex each other to pieces or anything.

Malfoy had even leaned in and whispered something to Harry in a manner that—if it had been anyone else—could be described as intimate.  And Harry hadn't reacted adversely at all, as far as Hermione could tell from her spot.

But then that didn't have to mean anything.  Harry really hadn't been acting himself lately.  Prone to mood swings (she'd noticed when she went to visit him for a week at the Weasleys' near the end of the holiday), he wasn't entirely himself.  And he and Malfoy had never been ones to brawl anyhow.  That was a job reserved for Ron.

Yet it was surprising that Harry hadn't just walked away…had actually seemed to be having a conversation of some sort with Malfoy.  She shook her head.  But then it could just be her imagination looking for something that wasn't there.  There was nothing wrong with Harry.  And it had nothing to do with Draco Malfoy.

"I suppose you're right," she sighed.

Ron smirked.  "Of course I'm right.  Who did you think you were talking to Hermione?"

She chuckled at him and rose from the couch.  "_Right_ Ron.  Dinner?"

He nodded.  "I was just about to go.  Harry said he'd be late.  Snuffles."

Hermione nodded and followed him out of the portrait hole, the thoughts still swirling traitorously in her mind.

***

In a shroud of midnight, the creature crept forth onto the grounds and up the path to the great double doors.  The shadows moved drawn to it, melding its form with the night, leaving it invisible and free to stalk as it pleased.  It easily pried the doors apart. Like a pool of oil all slick and repugnant, it seeped through the crack. Into the entrance hall, it crept close to the ground, though it's figure still loomed tall and shapeless like some kind of ebony amoeba.  It moved to the stairs, and spotted the business for the night.  

The blond stood in front of a mirror adjusting his collar and straightening his hair.  He couldn't seem to get one particular strand of the silvery silk from in front of his eyes.  No matter how many times he blasted it with his wand, it remained stubbornly.  So preoccupied, he didn't see something slinking up behind him.  Cross eyed, looking petulantly at the naughty hairs, he failed to see the shrouded beast rise up to it's full height, growing like some gross vine poised to wrap itself around and strangle him.  

He did however notice the blood red eyes that stared at him from the mirror, just over his shoulder, piercing into his own grey ones.  He jumped dropping his wand and screamed, turning to face the owner of the horrible reflection.  As the scream faded from his lungs, he drew in a sharp breath, clutching his hands at his sides and gulped.  

"So nice to see you too Malfoy," hissed the creature glaring its impatience.

"M-master…I-I'm so sorry.  You startled me.  I thought you were someone else."  He quickly bent to kiss the dark robes of the beast but was waved away in annoyance.

"I'm quite sure you did Malfoy.  Get up, we will dispenssse of that formality this night.  I haven't the time.  And do not worry.  I will overlook your conduct for now, though I do not appreciate my Death Eaters screaming like little girls every time they should happen to be startled."

"Of course Master.  It won't happen again."

"Good.  See that it doesn't.  I wish to speak to you about our plans."

"Of course sir."

"Don't call me that.  I'm not your bleeding ssstaff sssergeant!" hissed the Dark Lord with great irritation.

"Er, yes Master.  I apologize."

"If I were you I would ssee to it that I need do a great deal lessss apologizing from now on Malfoy."

"Yes Master."

Lucius Malfoy shuffled nervously in his place before leading the Dark Lord to the sitting room and offering him some tea.  He had been out practice dealing with this sort of thing.  Using the word Master.  The proper etiquette in such a situation.  It had been nearly three years since he'd met Voldemort face to face, or even spoke to him.  But it was all quickly coming back to him much to his relief.

He still couldn't help but find it all a bit creepy however.  He hated that this less-than-human monstrosity could come and go in his house as it pleased.  He had ceased thinking of Voldemort as a man.  He was something _greater_ than a man.  But he was still damned ugly and more than a bit frightening.

It unnerved Lucius whenever his Master came a-calling.  He'd gotten used to their regular correspondence (as Voldemort was out of the country) and he much preferred it to face-to-face meetings.  

It had been a while since he'd seen the Dark Lord.  Back in the day, during the first rising, Voldemort had looked the picture of perfect repulsion.  Lucius didn't know how one could improve upon perfection, but somehow the Dark Lord had managed it.  He was even _more horrible looking now.  But nobody ever said evil was pretty.  __Unless it's me of course.  Lucius smiled to himself in satisfaction. _

He offered Voldemort a seat in one of the luxurious velvet upholstered chairs in the room where he entertained most of his visitors.  Lucius frowned as Voldemort regally took a seat in one of his favorite chairs.  He'd have to order one of the house elves to burn the coverlets tomorrow.

He always felt everything needed to be sanitized after Lord Voldemort paid a visit.  Something about a cursed soul occupying a desecrated body of bits and pieces of various people (not him, thank god!) made him never want to reuse the china ever again.  But he'd put up with anything for a good cause.

"As you know Luciusss.  We are in the processs of implementing an elaborate plan that will ensure my return is a complete successsss."  Lucius nodded.  "Do you know what the plan is?"

"Well, you asked us to collect our children and bleed them.  I'd assumed it was some sort of blood spell."

"Yesss, a blood spell.  Do you know what blood spells do Luciussss?"

Lucius resisted the strong urge to roll his eyes.  Of course he knew what blood spells did.  He hadn't graduated Hogwarts just for being a good lay.  No matter what the rumors had said.  And when you were a Death Eater it was _all about the blood baby!_

"They bond."

"That is correct.  They bond.  They bond physically.  They bond mentally.  They bond powersss.  And they bond…livesssss."

_Get to the point you bloody…this time Lucius did roll his eyes but stopped halfway, feigning something in his eye as Lord Voldemort threw him a sharp glance._

"We have nearly enough blood, though a few studentsss remain, namely your son."

"That's right."

"Your son is the youngest.  His birthday is on the sssummer ssolstice.  His blood will be the strongest.  He will be my anchor.  You have prepared the boy?"

"Yes, I've prepared him," lied Lucius.

"_Good_.  I can feel it working already, though it is not to the degree I had expected.  These children were somewhat of a disappointment.  Their lack of magical talent is a disgraccce to Ssslytherin house."

Lucius frowned in disgust.  Well what did he expect using the whole goddamn quarry that made up the Slytherin Quidditch team?  Brainiacs?  Nicholas Flamels?  And what was _he supposed to do about it?_

Lucius knew it was a cue that he was supposed to magically fix the problem.  Somehow it was his fault that Slytherin House had gone bad?  That the kids were so dumb and that the fucking Sorting Hat had some kind of mental problems?  Anyhow _his son was a perfect little pureblood.  He __did his part.  _

"But no matter.  They won't be around for much longer anyway."

Lucius shivered.  He could be glad that the Dark Lord thought favourably of him and his family.  Especially after two years of atonement for his previous sins, the Dark Lord felt Lucius was properly back under his thumb and had taken him as one of his more trusted followers.

And that whole diary episode had helped some, though it came with a bit of punishment as well, for that part where he had failed miserably.  He was lucky that Voldemort had seen fit to give him points for effort.  The money, power, and influence that Lucius had to his name didn't hurt either.  Even the Dark Lord could appreciate the importance of a politician in the pocket and a galleon in the bank.  Draco would fare much better in this deal than the other children.

"Luciusss, you will have your son begin his contribution to the plan.  I will look forward to his initiation.  I expect great thingss from him.  If you _have taught him properly I am sure I will not be __disssappointed."_

"Yes master, of course.  Thank you."

The Dark Lord rose quickly and shooting Lucius a final look of irritated disgust, apperated away without another word.

Lucius slumped in his chair and let out a sigh of relief as soon as he heard the pop.  He sat there a moment with his eyes closed, running a sweaty palm through his hair, before getting up abruptly and striding quickly away to his study.  He had a letter to write.

**E/N:  Aww…isn't that cute…Lucius thinks he's pretty.  I think so too you know.  Yes.  So, the plot (huh, what plot? They say standing around scratching their heads)…erm…oh well, this story's not about the plot anyway (what?).  This is getting a bit too serious.  I'm actually thinking about giving it up.  It had started out just for fun, a bit of subtle silliness, but then it started to get serious and now it just can't make up it's mind what it wants to be so it's gotten pretty messed up, not at all how I'd planned it.  And for some reason my writing skills in this story have been shot to hell.  I just don't understand it.  I can't form good sentences anymore.  How frustrating.  So tell me what you think.  Shall I scrap it and work on something else (I have dozens of rabid plot bunnies running around my hard drive.  They call to me), or shall I muddle through?  Criticism is always appreciated.  **Next chapter:** ATAA, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch, the hospital wing, blood, dreams and harry and draco spend some quality time together which takes us up through November.  Anyhow thanks for reading and again, huge down-on-my-knees-begging-for-mercy-kissing-your-feet apologies for the lateness to any people who were actually waiting.  Especially Ines.**


End file.
